hand in hand to hell
by FindingSky4Life
Summary: He's swoon worthy. She's quite. He's known. She's trying to be. He's Arrogant. She's friendly. He's not interested. She hides a major crush on him. He's savant. She's savant. Together they share an unbreakable bond but half the troubles is to actually stop arguing long enough to discover it...
1. Best song ever

Hey guys, I just want to say a huge thank you to spartacus1997 for letting me continue this amazing story , I will try to live up to the amazing standard you have set! Review guys and let me know what you think xx

...

"Maybe it's the way she walked,

Straight into my heart and stole it!"

The song was playing in the background of the steamy college bathroom as I leant closer to the mirror and slicked my eyelashes one shade darker with my mega mascara.

Good song this one. My guilty pleasure, One Direction and their fanfiction. One of those things that you only tell a select group of your friends because the others will roll their eyes at you and sigh.

Fuck them all, I yelled the words and danced around in my low slung jeans and blue vest.

"Through the doors and past the guards,

Just like she already owned it!"

The blood red lipstick made an appearance and I blew a kiss at my reflection, acting the shallow beauty queen while no one was looking.

"I said can you give it back to me,

She said never in your wildest dreams."

There was a hammering on the door and I jumped.

"Iszy! Hurry up! You've been in there for ages and you are playing crappy music to top it all off!" My cousin Magnus yelled through and hammered harder to prove a point.

I pulled open the door and he coughed as a wave of steam rolled over him. "It's my damn college room, I should get a say in what music is played."

I grabbed my towel and spread it over the back of a dining chair, drying it out. "Quality stuff this, M."

He growled and paused my iPod. "I couldn't think of anything more crappy if I tried."

I grinned at him. "I could."

He looked up, slightly worried. "What?"

I laughed and ran over to the keyboard in the corner of the room.

"Just tell me! I won't have our band's keyboard being used for crap music."

I played a well-known chord and grinned at him.

_Dun, dundun_

"Oh ohwoooah! _Dundun_

"Ohohwoahoo! _Dundun._

"Oh shit." Magnus slumped down on his fraying sofa next to his comatose twin Nico.

I laughed and broke into song.

"You know you love me,

I now you care,

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there."

Nico jerked awake and wiped a trail of saliva off his chin. "Iszy! If you're going to play, play something decent, or not at all. Some of us have hangovers!"

I flicked the off switch and Justin Bieber died. "Last night really didn't agree with someone."

Magnus grinned down at his identical twin. "Jules dumped him, so he got trashed as is now suffering for it."

Nico threw his arm over his eyes. "She was a bitch anyway. Just wanted a piece of the band. Gold digging whore."

I snorted. "Gold digging? Tell me Nick, how much money has the band brought us over the last year?"

He held up his free hand in a surrendering gesture. "It's been good! We've done loads of gigs and actually have a fan base."

I nodded slowly and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, courtesy of Aunty Diamond. "True. You know there's actually fanfic about us."

Magnus looked up. "You're joking?"

I shook my head and bit into the apple, feeling grateful for the worry Diamond feels about her little college boys keeping healthy. "Yup, though most of it involves a load of threesome sex between us and Kay acting like a slut with everyone she meets."

Magnus made a face. "So, kinda accurate then with her."

I nodded. My little sister had wormed her way into our band with her pretty face and a bit of flirting here and there. "Well, she has yet to act like a proper hooker, I guess it helps that our manager is a girl."

Magnus nodded. "I swear she's like nineteen."

I nodded. "Yup, still a baby in my opinion."

He laughed. "Yeah, but you're like twenty one. It's worse for us, we remember when Kay was born. It was intense, I swear your mum makes a habit of giving birth in public. You at that New Year reunion, Jacob while we were all on holiday in England and Kay in the middle of that museum."

Nico disappeared suddenly from the couch and we could hear him retching in the toilet. He generally put his teleporting powers to skill in these situations, wanting to keep the band's vibe generally non-savant for the good of the public. They probably wouldn't take kindly to their favourite band turning out to be superheroes.

"How's the new poster going?" I asked, throwing my apple core at the bin, it bounced off the rim and I grabbed it with my mind before it hit the vinyl floor. The cleaner hated us already, mainly because I didn't go to college but just lived here 'undercover' and she was convinced there was a lot of three-way incestuous sex going on every night. Wouldn't be good to add fruit mess to the floor.

Magnus pulled a tube of white paper from behind the sofa and came over to me, unrolling out on the table. "Done, we've put them out on campus and around Denver. I like them."

I pushed a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and chewed my lip. It was weird seeing myself on our posters. Sure, I was doing something I loved but it was odd now that we had a fan base big enough to actually sell in our gigs. We weren't just doing back up for other bands now. We had _other bands_ doing back up for _us,_ it was great.

_Sixty Second Countdown!_

The poster was acidic yellow with our black army script band name stuck on diagonal. It was promoting our latest gig and our new album.

_Your Own Bloody Fault!_

_Written and performed by Iszy, Magnus, Nico and Kay Benedict!_

It had a list of dates at the bottom. I saw the last one and gasped.

"We're going to _New York_?!"

Magnus was grinning and looking at my reaction. "I knew you'd love that."

I threw my arms around his neck and he swung me round. "This is the best life _ever_!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Cool isn't it? We are actually getting to the big times."

I snorted. "Piece of cake."

Nico appeared back at my side, his dark hair sticking to his forehead and his skin looking green. "You told her about New York?" He looked cross. "I wanted to film her reaction."

I gathered them both into my arms. "This is the best fucking family in the whole fucking world."

Nico chuckled. "Calm down Iz. What would Gran say about your swearing?"

I let them go and laughed, feeling on top of the world. "She wouldn't care, she'd probably swear along with me if she knew her babies were conquering the world."

Magnus wandered over to the drum set and twirled the sticks between his fingers. "We should probably practice, we've got shit to do."

Nico grabbed his guitar and plugged it into the amp. "We don't have Kay."

"Yes we frickin do!" The door crashed open and a blonde bombshell with highlights and fake eyelashes fell into the room. "That was the best night _ever_! The gig was _awesome_! There were _so_ many people! And Iz, I swear I met the _sweetest_ guy ever, you _have_ to meet him, I am _so_ gonna hook you two up, it would be _perfect_! You just wait, I bet you my Chanel handbag that I will get you married by the end of the tour."

I sighed. "Kay, I don't want a husband, I'm only twenty one, I have the rest of my life to go."

She staggered towards us, grasping a can of Red Bull. "We'll see about that. I am _so_ on the hunt for a man already. And I'm going to find girlfriends for _you _two as well." She waved her fake nails at Nico and Magnus. M sighed and Nick covered his ears.

"Right, that's it, I can't practice like this, unlike _someone_ I know I get drunk off actual alcohol, not that crap you're drinking." He staggered towards his bedroom and pulled the door closed.

Kay giggled. "I'm going to see Roberto."

I raised an eyebrow. "Roberto, seriously? You went through all the college guys in three weeks so now you're onto the exchange students?"

She blushed, an art she'd perfected in front of the mirror. "He's so cute. And he's filthy rich so that's always a plus."

She flicked her hair as she twirled around and pulled the door too behind her.

I sighed and looked over at Magnus who shook his head.

"Iz, we are the only sane people in this band."

I nodded and picked up my guitar, "Yup, but we can look after the other two. And it's only us who can find our other halves. And maybe touring will help. Who knows, you could find Miss Soulfinder in New York."

He grinned. "Possible little cousin of mine. Now, we really need to practice and as much as I would love to fantasise about soulfinders, I don't think that would help the album."

I smiled at him and together we started to play.


	2. Team meeting

**Hey guys don't forget to review!**

**...**

Chapter 2

"Give me a second,

I need to get my story straight,

My friends are in the bathroom

Getting higher than the empire state." I was singing quietly, avoiding the cleaner's eyes, painting my nails and waiting for Olivia and Rose to come round.

Olivia Lucas was our manager. She was the admin part of the team, always panicking about transport and sound and money. She was kinda prim, very classy and just the right degree away from being a snob. Nico had a crush on her but she was more into English guys who went to Oxford and could stay up all night arguing about The Tempest and Charles Dickens. Nick didn't have a chance in a million.

I added another cartoon character to my jeans, digging the biro into the seams, trying to get the definition of Wolverine's jaw. The cleaner sniffed loudly and glared at the mess I was making on my tattered trousers.

Rose Tennant was the other third of our threesome. She was the definition of cool. People turned to look when she walked into the room. It was her hair mainly, a rainbow of colour. Red chopped up hair with blue tips and black streaks. She had awesome fashion sense. She wore scruffy green trench coats and boots, and collected band bracelets. Her wrists were covered in them. It was her diary, of the things we'd done and places Liv had taken us.

Magnus and Nico pulled open the door and the cleaner sighed something to herself in Chinese, grabbed her bag and pulled the hoover behind her as she barged past them. Nico looked embarrassed and flattened himself against the wall, giving her enough room. It was slightly tense between those two. Unsurprisingly, seeing as he did sleep with her daughter and she had to kick him out.

Magnus tutted. "Liv and Rose not here yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Just got a text from Rose though, they're on their way. Apparently Liv's panicking about New York already so we need to get the tea ready and keep Nico away from her or she'll rip his head off."

He nodded and we saw Nico sighing dramatically.

"Have we got a gig any time soon?" I asked, finally perfecting Wolverine's eyebrows.

Magnus shot me a look. "You could check the schedule you know, it is right here, pasted to the wall in front of your very eyes. You wouldn't even have to move to see it."

I rolled my eyes. "You're closer."

He sighed. "We have a gig on Monday, that's three days away, just in case your lack of social interaction has made you forget. Then we have another the week after. But we are going to Charlie's show on Saturday. His band is playing and we have to be there."

I sat up straight, "Charlie's band?!"

He nodded.

"You mean, your best friend Charlie's band?"

He nodded again.

I squealed. "Oh my god! It's Hand In Hand To Hell!"

Magnus flopped down on the sofa. "Your obsession with them is unhealthy."

"No its not! They are phenomenal! Have you heard them?!"

He shrugged. "Well, I'll admit they're good, but not that good. Sure, Charlie can really play and the singer's ok but from what I've heard he's a total asshole."

My jaw dropped, "Oh no you didn't. Alex Winchester is perfect. Ok, fine, just never expect me to talk to you again."

He opened his mouth to say something but the door crashed open and Olivia walked into the room with Rose and they both dumped armfuls of bags on the floor. "Ok, calm down, I'm here!"

Magnus got up to put the kettle on and Nico started glancing at her and puffing out his chest. Rose smirked at his attempts and got fiddling with her bracelets.

"Tea?" Magnus was juggling mugs and tea bags.

"Yes please!" Liv sat next to me and opened her laptop, the screen flashing up to show me a list of dates and venues. "Are you free from here to here?" She pointed to a week in the not so distant future.

I shrugged. "Possibly, I might just let you plan my life for me."

Rose sat next to Liv and surveyed the calendar. "That would be a good week to have a gig, there'll be a lot of people around with nothing to do. It's fresher's week so they'll all want to go to a party or show or whatever. Just a thought."

Liv nodded and started typing manically. "Ok, I'm going to chat to the guy in charge of that venue and see if there's a free day. We need to get you in there before the tour starts."

Magnus came over and handed out teas. I took mine and wrapped my hands around it, warming them and trying to focus on what Liv was saying.

"Rose, who else will be playing around then?" Liv was looking at our friend with one eye and tucking her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

Rose shrugged and looked disinterested. "Hand In Hand To Hell are up in Saturday, then some lame band that no one's heard of on Sunday morning, but no one will go because they'll all be hung over and no one goes to gigs in the morning anyway."

Liv nodded. "Ok, we can do something earlier. Possibly Friday, we all want to go to Hand In Hand To Hell. I need to meet their manager, I think she's called Gemma Green or something. And we all want to see Charlie."

I started biting my nails. We hadn't planned for this new gig at all. I started running through all our songs in my head, wondering which would be the best to do. The thought of my outfit came into mind too. As one of the girls there was more time spent on what I wore and what Kay wore.

Liv looked up, sensing my uncertainty with her scary Savant powers. "Songs? I was thinking about putting a couple from your new album in there. Then one of your old ones and you can each choose one of your favourite to do."

I nodded. "Ok, can we do _I Said So_, _Tween Feelings_ and _Your Own Bloody Fault_? I like those ones. But apart from that I don't mind."

Liv gulped her tea and started typing again. "Can do. Rose, any suggestions?"

Rose shrugged. Her shoulders hunched in her trench coat. "It might be good to lay off the slower songs until the evening. It's fresher's week so they'll want fun, upbeat stuff. Leave the sad ones until everyone's either gone home or is so drunk they'll dance to anything."

Magnus laughed. "Tell it how it is Rose."

Nico looked over the top of the computer and scrunched his eyebrows. "I may have classes that day so I'll get back to you on the timings for them."

Liv glanced up at him looking disbelieving. "You're actually going to classes now?"

He nodded proudly. "Yeah, you pleased?"

Rose laughed. "Keep trying Nick."

He sat back down, disappointed.

I smiled. "Good, are we all going to Hand In Hand To Hell?"

They looked at me. I put my hands together, pleading. I loved them, they were my heroes. I wanted to either be them, or marry them, preferably both.

Liv sighed. "I'm going. Rose?"

Rose nodded. "Might as well. I want to see if their actually as shit as some people say."

I clapped my hands and hugged them. "Thank you! I love you!"

Liv sighed and waved me away. "Off you go, take Rose and find something nice and not too slutty to wear for your next gig. But I veto the black spotty jeans and jumper with elbow patches. The comic strip belt can make an appearance if it has to."


	3. In da club

Chapter 3

The music was pounding out of the doors and the windows were rattling by the time we got to the music hall. I was bouncing with excitement, the day was here! Hand In Hand To Hell were playing right now, only thirty metres away from us.

I spun around to face Olivia. "Do I look ok?" I asked feverishly. I'd spent more time than usual but was still unhappy with my red long sleeved top and black skater skirt. And even if I had loved them before, the biker boots looked bulky now.

Liv laughed. "You look fine, stop worrying; no one's going to care what you look like."

I played at being offended. "You mean Alex Winchester isn't going to see me and sweep me off my feet to some massive house in paradise?"

Liv scrunched her nose up and shook her head. "Doubt it." Despite my obvious obsession with Hand In Hand To Hell and especially their lead singer Alex Winchester, according to Olivia my dreams were ridiculous.

I sighed dramatically. "Well, that was an anti-climax if ever I hear one."

Magnus looked over his shoulder from where he was standing by the door. "Guys, hurry up, I don't want to miss their last song."

Olivia and I dutifully walked a bit faster and got there in time for the bouncer to check our ID's and wave us through with a bored look on his face.

There were people everywhere, swarming around the bar and the mosh pit at the front. I immediately went up on my toes to look at the stage but the lights were flashing too much to see anything other than their outlines.

I heard the deep, smoky voice of Alex Winchester singing my favourite of their songs and I nearly swooned then and there.

Please God, if I can actually talk to the owner of that voice I will die happy.

Liv grabbed my elbow to stop me collapsing, "Let's get closer, then we can actually see them." She yelled in my ear, the music and screaming too loud to be heard.

I nodded and let her pull me over to the other side of the room, where the lights parted for audience appreciation. We stood at the top of the stairs down into the pit and let the music seep into us.

_3 pm, on my feet and staggering,_

_Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling,_

_I got carried away._

Alex's beautiful face was close to the microphone as he sang the words like they meant something to him. I gaped and Liv winced when my fingers dug into her arm.

"We have to get closer!" I yelled and pulled her down the stairs. I heard Magnus and Nico yelling after us that they were going to the bar but I ignored them, who cared about the bar when there were gods on earth standing a few metres away from us.

Liv and I jumped into the mosh pit and fought our way past drunk guys and drunk girls, young and old, to stand at the front and scream the words along with them.

Hand In Hand To Hell were playing two metres away from me.

I was stuck in between drooling and wetting myself, neither of which would have been very attractive.

I jumped around and waved my arms in the air, singing at the top of my lungs.

_Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor,_

_Another night, another score,_

_I'm jaded, bottles breaking._

Alex Winchester was standing directly in front of me, singing his heart out into the microphone. His forehead was glistening with sweat from the performance and his black hair was slicked back out of his bright blue eyes. His fingers were flying over the strings of his red electric guitar and he wasn't even looking as he strummed some of the hardest chords in the book. I was in love.

_You're only happy when I'm wasted,_

_I point my finger but I just can't place it,_

_Feels like I'm falling in love_

_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor._

I reluctantly let my eyes wander to the rest of the band. Alex was the one who's appearance and performance demanded attention but he wasn't the only one up there. Behind him was the drummer of the band, having the time of his life and beating the shit out of the drum set in front of him. I didn't know much about him. I think his name was Dave, but I could be wrong. He was older than the other two, a friend of a friend according to Charlie.

Charlie was standing to the side of Alex, and he looked like he was loving every minute of it. Magnus and Nico knew him from High School so we were friends and he was part of the reason we were here. He was shorted than Alex, who could be called a giant. His hair was kind of sandy brown, flyaway and he kept flicking it out of his eyes. He was slightly wiry and his brown eyes were sparkling with the excitement of the whole event. He was only singing the back-up stuff but I could see he was perfectly happy giving the attention to Alex and staying in the back ground.

_I remember how you tasted,_

_I've had you so many times, let's face it,_

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone,_

_Stella won't you take me home._

"Stella won't you take me home!" I sang with him and Charlie looked down at me.

His grin widened and he waved, taking his hands off the guitar briefly. I waved back and he glanced towards the bar.

_Iszy!_ His voice sounded in my head. _How you doing?_

I grinned back. _I'm good Charlie, this is awesome!_

Another reason why Charlie was our friend. We found out he was a savant and just clicked from then on in. Tight friends.

_Thanks_, his voice got slightly quieter as he concentrated on a harder combination of chords._Glad you came, who's here?_

I saw Alex look over at Charlie and frown, glancing down at me. I looked away, not wanting my undivided stare at Charlie to raise suspicion. _Mag and Nick are here. And Liv. She wants to talk to your manager, and our friend Rose is coming later._

He smiled at Alex and looked back down at his guitar. _Awesome, I'll see you later, Alex is about to get confused._

I nodded and carried on dancing, revelling in the music. It filled me up, the beat ricocheting around my body and making my feet hurt from the thump of the floor.

I made the mistake of looking back up at Alex and he shot me a suspicious look. I smiled in pure admiration but he looked away, back out at the performer's sweet spot. That space on the back wall that you can stare at if you want to seem like you're still performing to an audience but where you don't have to actually look at any one. Trust me, I've stared at that spot many a time.

It was insane being here, it wasn't even a massive venue or band. They had a fan base but it was only a bit bigger than ours. But they were my _heroes_. I knew the words to every one of their songs. And being here, two metres away from the man I fan girled about so much that Rose and Liv told me to shut up, was incredible.

I was in heaven.


	4. Your musics my drug

Chapter 4

I was leaning against the bar when the last bars of the song slammed to a stop and Charlie leant his guitar against the speaker. He exchanged a shoulder thump with Alex and together they jumped down from the stage and fought through the crowd towards us. Magnus waved over the swarm of people at him and leant over the bar to order a drink for him and Alex.

I started hyperventilating. They were coming over. I was about to meet _Alex Winchester_!

Liv saw my distress and spun me round to grab my shoulders and look into my eyes. "Pull yourself together" She said slowly and firmly. "They are going to think you are a complete spaz if you just act like a crazed stalker."

I nodded and tried to slow my breath down. "How close are they?"

She glanced over my head and immediately straightened, wiping the serious look from her face. "Charlie! Good to see you again, that was _amazing_."

I heard Charlie laugh and Liv dodged me to give him a hug. My shoulders were tense. I turned slowly and found myself face to chest with a wall of black t-shirt.

I gasped and looked up into the face of Alex Winchester. He frowned and stepped back quickly, leaving me with a cold rush of air from the space he had vacated.

Charlie stepped forward and hugged me, "Iszy! You look a bit star struck."

I felt Liv's elbow in my ribs and snapped out of it. "Really? No, I'm fine. That was _really_good. I love _Stella_."

He smiled. "Thanks, it was all this guy though." He patted Alex's shoulder and pulled me forward to introduce us.

_Don't spaz out_, Liv's voice was calm and slightly warning in my head.

I smiled up at Alex, who remained solemn throughout.

Charlie glanced at our stares. "Alex, this is Iszy, Magnus and Nico's cousin. She's the singer of their band. Iszy, Alex, who I'm sure you know a lot about."

I grinned and held out my hand. He raised an eyebrow and slowly looked me up and down before taking it reluctantly and shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you."

The coldness surprised me slightly, he seemed so much more alive on stage than now, he must be either tense or slightly awkward.

"You too! I was introduced to your music when we met Charlie and I _love_ it! It's so good. You've got everything in there, the music, the deep lyrics, but it's all really fun to listen to as well." I recognised the usual symptoms of babbling and stopped myself before Liv had to elbow me again.

"Thank you." He said stiffly and walked past me to stand next to Charlie, who passed him a beer and went back to chatting with Magnus.

My eyebrows raised. What was his problem? _Thank you_? Was that _it_? I had never met any musicians who wouldn't talk about their music with a fan. And I knew the business, I understood it more than many others. He could at least _ask_ about Sixty Second Countdown.

Maybe he's just tense after the performance. The adrenaline did get to people sometimes. I turned and smiled at Liv, who nodded at a drink on the bar for me and we started chatting about the band.

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Crap, could the bouncer take any longer looking at my ID? I had just heard the cheer from outside that meant I'd missed the band. Traffic in this dammed city was shitty on nights like this. Sooner I could get in the better.

The guy finally nodded at me and handed back my card, letting me push past him into the smoky dark club.

The stage was empty, with tech guys running back and forth to clear off the speakers and instruments. I'd just have to take Liv and Iszy's word for it on whether they were good or not.

Charlie, that was Magnus' friend, I knew that. And Iszy talked my ears off about Alex bloody Winchester that I would know that name anywhere now.

I looked down into the mosh pit which was dispersing now there was no more music. Shame, I was looking forward to seeing them in action.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes to look harder, the strange coloured lights turning it purple instead of its normal red. But the smoke still got in the way, making me look like an idiot as I tried to wave it away. My collection of band bracelets stuck to my skin but provided a good fiddle item for when I was slightly nervous. I twisted one between my fingers and squinted through the crowd, looking for my friends.

I heard my name shouted from the other side of the room, by the bar. Liv was waving wildly over the other's heads and I waved back, braking into a relived grin.

_There you are!_ Liv's voice jumped into my head. _Traffic again?_

_Yeah, this city sucks, were they good?_

_Really good! You have to meet Charlie, he's really nice._ She pointed discreetly towards a curly haired guy with his back to me, talking to Magnus and a giant guy in black. I saw Iszy sending surreptitious glances at his back and realised that this was probably the famous Alex Winchester. Magnus caught my eye and grinned. The sudden stop in conversation made the curly haired guy turn to have a look at whoever Magnus was grinning at.

Oh _God_.

I could seriously go for that.

He had sandy brown curly hair that kept falling in his eyes, even when he pushing it away to get a better look. He was slightly lanky, but not scrawny. He looked like a musician, if that makes any sense.

His eyebrows were raised and he stared at me, making me feel awkward and self-conscious. I glanced down at my coat and band bracelets. Maybe I should have worn a skirt.

I immediately stopped myself. I hated wearing skirts, I liked my coat and bracelets. And these were my friends, except maybe Curly and Winchester who looked terrifying. What's the worst they could do?

_Well_, the little self-conscious voice in side my head whispered, _do you mean apart from crush your self-esteem and make you throw away your favourite clothes because you now feel uncomfortable in them?_

Sighing, I realised I could not go and change, only hope that Liv and Iszy would have my back.

I squared my shoulders and stared walking down the stairs towards the group.


	5. She likes me!

**HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW... XXX**

Chapter 5

Charlie's P.O.V.

I my insides turned to mush and my stomach rolled.

I didn't even try to pull myself together, just let my brain slide into a series of burbling.

_Who-is-she-i-need-to-meet-her-whats-her-name-is-she-single-whats-her-life-story-am-i-cool-enough-for-her-to-even-pay-attention-to-me-what-do-i-do?_

It was intense.

The girl was standing by the rail, looking down the stairs towards the bar and smiling at Magnus. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and stared, letting myself revel in watching her.

She caught my gaze and her eyes turned slightly nervous, like I was awkwarding her out.

Tough luck, no way were my eyes leaving hers.

She was gorgeous, her curly hair was dyed red with blue tips and black streaks, like she couldn't decide on what colour to have it so she went for all three. She had freckles spattered all over her face and her smile was blinding.

She brimmed with character.

I was in love.

Soulfinder? What soulfinder?

She hunched her shoulders and started coming down the stairs towards us, my gaze obviously making her uncomfortable.

Way to go Charlie, Mr Smooth right there.

I butted into Liv's head, regardless of the conversation she was having with Nico.

_Who's that girl?_

Liv glanced back up and I could hear the smile in her head voice.

_The girl with curly hair? That's Rose, she's one of our group._

Silence while I stared a bit more.

_She's cool, you'll like her._ Liv said and I felt heat rise to my cheeks as Rose got to the bottom of the stairs and started dodging through the crowd towards us.

Rose. I nearly sighed the thought in my head, glad I didn't say it out loud.

Alex nudged me with his elbow. "What're you staring at?"

I just gaped as she got closer. I could now see how she huddled into her coat and fiddled with an array of bracelets on her wrists.

Alex looked up at her and snorted with laughter. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

I didn't even shake my head, just turned so I didn't appear like a stalker. Magnus grinned at me and bobbed his eyebrows.

"Want an introduction?" He said.

I leant my elbows on the bar top and twisted my empty beer glass in my hands. "I don't know, do I?"

Magnus glanced over to where The Girl Called Rose was now chatting to Olivia. "She's cool, and single, and she came here to meet you guys."

I smiled up at him. "Mango, you know you're my best friend?"

He laughed and thumped my shoulder. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

He led me towards the girls and my stomach started flipping around again.

_Be cool be cool be cool_, I said over and over again to myself, praying that I didn't screw up.

"Rose, this is Charlie Hiddleston, guitarist of the band. Charlie, this is Rose Tennant, one of our friends." Magnus took Olivia's arm and pulled her away, leaving me alone with Rose Tennant.

She smiled at me, a bright grin full of personality and excitement. "Hi, I was really looking forward to meeting you guys and hearing you play, but the traffic is shit so I was late."

I laughed slightly hysterically and mentally slapped myself. "Pity, we could have used another listener. So, you know Magnus and Nico and people?"

She nodded and started fiddling with her bracelets again. "Yeah, I'm a friend of Liv and Iszy's. Then I met Magnus and Nico and Kay through them."

I nodded, her wrists catching my eye. "Cool bracelets."

She raised her hands and had a look at them. "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I like them, what do they say?"

She held them closer so I could see them, I wasn't really concentrating on her bracelets though, I was looking at her hands and wrists. She had slightly bitten nails and the faded remains of a lifetime of ink on her skin, everything from quotes to scribbles to reminders to get milk. They added to the bracelet collection to show a diary of things she'd done, things she liked and things she'd seen.

I listened in to what she was saying. "I collect bracelets from stuff that I've done. There are a few festival ones, some charities but mostly bands that I've seen."

I scanned them but didn't see the blood red rubber of Hand In Hand To Hell bracelet. "Good hobby, I wish I could collect stuff like that."

She shrugged. "I don't know, it was just something I started doing."

I smiled. "I like it."

She shrugged again and stuck her hands in her pockets, awkward again.

"You want a drink?" I asked, gesturing back towards the bar where the others were pointedly not looking at us.

She nodded quickly and blushed a bit, looking at me under her eyelashes.

She wanted a drink!

From _me_!

She was _blushing_!

I was in heaven. I could have run to the moon at that minute but I decided on staying instead.

I just grinned, my lips threatening to tear my face in two. "Great. A beer?"

She nodded and we walked over towards the others.

I shouted the order over the bar top and the frazzled looking bartender hurried to mix it up.

"So, you live around here?" I asked as she shrugged out of her coat and sat on one of the stools, kicking her feet and playing with her bracelets.

"Yeah, I live in an apartment with Liv, Iszy stays with Mag and Nick. It's just us spinsters together. What about you?"

I cringed, hoping that this wouldn't come up. "Um, I actually travel around a lot. Most of my time is in New York but I move around so much that I don't have anywhere solid to live."

Great, now she thought I was a hobo.

"You stay in a hotel every night? That must be really expensive." She frowned and looked slightly worried which boosted my heart rate a bit.

I shook my head and looked down at her shoes. "Um, no. Actually I have a campervan that I live in and I crash at Alex's when I'm in New York."

Her eyes widened. "You have a campervan?!"

I nodded. "A green VW campervan."

Her jaw dropped. "I am so jealous!"

I looked up quickly, new hope coursing through me. "Really?!"

She nodded feverishly and her hair bobbed around wildly. "I have always wanted to stay in one! I love them, especially the VW ones, they're so cool!"

I gaped at her.

There was silence.

"Charlie?" She started looking awkward again.

I burst. "Ok, you are officially the most awesome girl I have ever met in my _entire_ life!"

She was stunned for a second before bursting into a rippling laughter that made me laugh along with her.

"That's a really cool thing to say!" She kept smiling as she slowly calmed down again.

Then she held her hand and smile at me. "I like you Charlie, you're a keeper."

I grinned, celebrating the victory and reached forward to shake her hand.

No way was I letting this go.

**YOU SEE THAT BOX DOWN THERE , MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW PLEASE! XXX**


	6. So I decided to hate him forever

**hey guys don't forget to review... xxx**

Chapter 6

Iszy's P.O.V.

I was sitting by the bar chatting to a fan who had spotted us when Alex came and stood awkwardly next to me, fiddling with his glass. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes but he stayed staring at the crowd, looking like he was thinking way deep thoughts.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you Anna, I'll see you at our next gig, and I'll reserve one of our new posters for you." I grinned at the girl who waved and ran off to chat to her friends.

There was that horrible moment of silence when you can't decide if talking would make it more awkward or less.

"So…" I drawled out, hoping that inspiration would strike.

Alex glanced my way but went back to crowd spotting.

"Not a man of many words are you?" I asked, spinning round on my stool and picking up my half-drunk beer.

"I'm not the social butterfly that Charlie and your cousins seem to be." He said shortly.

I took a gulp of my slightly warm beer, flat after a long wait on the bar top. "Really? I'd have thought you would be, you know, being in the band and all."

He stayed silent for a second. "Well, you thought wrong."

I raised an eyebrow at the orange liquid in my glass. Well, be as short as you want then, don't mind me just trying to be polite. "I can see that seeing as you haven't spoken to anyone other than Charlie pretty much all night. What is it? Chronic shyness?"

I _was_ joking, I mean, he was in a band, you kinda had to be social if you went into that kind of business. You can't be successful if you don't talk.

He turned smoothly and placed his glass firmly on the bar top, the veins on his arms rippling. "No, I just prefer not to enter into a conversation that won't get either of the participants anywhere."

I smiled to myself, assuming he was joking. "Participants? Someone ate a dictionary for breakfast."

I heard his teeth grind together as he clenched his jaw. "Society will do that do you. Living in someone _else's_ college room, however, wont."

I froze, the glass halfway to my lips. He turned on a heel and stalked away, going and standing beside some blonde girl who was glued to her phone. He mouthed a word and she answered just as shortly, without taking her eyes off the screen.

Asshole!

I put the glass down on the counter, suddenly losing my taste for booze.

Dan, the bartender came over. "You alright Iz?"

I pursed my lips, putting on that smiley face that people do when they want to punch something. "Fine, Dan. Just having one of those moments when you realize your hero is a complete dickhead."

He took my glass and wiped under it, looking sorry for me. "Winchester? I know, I'm sorry. He came in here looking all up himself ant all the ladies talking." He sighed and flicked his tea towel over his shoulder. "And you girls natter about too much anyway, let alone adding a stuck up, good looking musician into the mix as well."

I sighed and propped my head into my hands, mourning the loss of my Winchester madness. My favourite band had just been knocked off centre as their main man had shown his colours.

A hand rested on my back. "Are you alright?" Liv slipped onto the next stool and leant forward.

I nodded. "Yeah, just dealing with the fact I have been basing my musical career on an arrogant little jackass."

Liv looked over her shoulder to where Alex had now joined the blonde girl in looking at his phone.

"Well, Charlie's nice." She said, trying to pull it back from the edge.

We turned again and saw Charlie and Rose in fits of laughter over something only they knew.

"Do you know who that girl is?" I asked, cross that those two thought they were so damn set apart from the rest of us that they deliberately acted standoffish.

Liv leant forward a bit, like she did when she was either bitching or telling you something very quickly.

"That's Charlie's sister, Stella I think she's called. I don't know much about her, only that she's a model for Vogue and that she and Alex had a fling a year or so ago. There's a rumour going around that their song _Stella_ is written about her. He wasn't being exactly subtle when he named it and she's really pleased about that. I think she wants him back now he's becoming a star."

I frowned. "But the girl in that song was a bitch."

Liv shrugged. "Hey, she's got her name out there, attached to a nearly famous singer, its win-win for her."

I sighed and turned back to the bar. "Men."

Liv laughed. "Indeed my friend, indeed. Elisabeth is the smartest out of us, we should all follow her example."

I smiled. Liv's little sister Elisabeth had been dropping heavy hints that she was a lesbian since she was thirteen, but we'd all be too thick to get it. She finally dropped the 'big bomb' was now a lot louder and more comfortable with herself. Some of the dirty jokes that came out of her surprised Liv, and she was her sister.

Liv dipped into her savant power and found out what I was really thinking. "Hey, Winchester's an asshole, doesn't mean you have to care."

I spun round on my stool to face her. "He basically called me a layabout tramp! He was all like, 'good society' and 'participants' and 'living in a college room you don't even go to will get you no-where'. Seriously, what kind of a guy says 'participants' and won't talk to anyone at his own gig?!"

Liv shrugged and tried to look compassionate. "A very troubled young man who probably had a difficult childhood."

I raised my eyebrow. "Or just an asshole."

She grinned. "Or just an asshole."

I looked over my shoulder again. Alex was staring at me, frowning, like something had just occurred to him, like he was suddenly seeing me in a slightly new light.

I nearly smiled, deciding he might be a nice guy after all.

But then he smirked and went back to his phone, shaking his head slightly, like the thought he'd just had was stupid.

So, I made a very rational decision.

I decided to hate him forever.


	7. Two of a kind

**HEY GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW XXX**

Chapter 7

The final band was just introducing their last song, and I had finally begun to feel drunk enough to tolerate them. Trust me when I say that it is only the crappiest ones that wait till last. There was a full hour and a half of chart music played off some kid's iPod before they got their act together and battled down stage fright to come on stage.

Poor sods.

They started playing a slightly jumpy, kind of off key song that their drunk lead singer had dedicated to 'the best girl in the world' and a crowd of people ran off to the dance floor.

I saw Charlie jump up and grab Rose's hand, pulling him after her before wrapping his hands around her waist and they started swaying to what beat there was and laughing at their mistakes.

I sat and watched, kind of wistfully, not noticing when Liv silently got Dan the bartender to take my half-finished beer and cut me off from the booze.

Magnus was dancing with some girl he'd met, but judging from his expression she was enjoying it more than he was. Nico was passed out somewhere after running into Jules The Big Ex and 'drowning his sorrows'.

_Hmm, having a soulfinder would be nice._

I snapped my head back and shook it, clearing the cobwebs. _Really Iszy? What have you said about not needing a soulfinder to be happy?_

_I know,_ the smaller part of me said, _but you have to admit it would be nice to have one._

_Fine, yeah it would, but just because you don't have one doesn't mean you're going to be miserable._

I looked around for something to do. Liv was tapping her foot to the beat and typing quickly on her phone.

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

She glanced up. "Hmm? Oh, no, not really. Basically, this band's doing gigs in New York around the time that we're there so I thought it might be advantageous if we organised a meeting, you know, to bond or whatever."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are they any good?"

She smiled. "Probably not, but Katherine Burgess likes them so that's a pointer that they should become quality in the future."

I laughed. "More fangirling about Katherine Burgess Liv?"

Liv tried to protest but failed. Katherine Burgess was her idol. She was a woman in her early sixties, glamorous and chique, with a few really nice houses and a huge income from spotting talent in their early days. So many of the chart topping groups around at the moment were backed by her after she'd met them and seen that little something. You've probably heard of a few of them.

The song ended with a mismatched crash and Rose and Charlie wandered back, breathing heavily from dancing. Charlie touched her arm gently and they parted, Rose coming towards us and Charlie going over to where Alex was thinking deep thoughts.

"You ok?" Liv looked up as Rose stopped in front of us.

Rose grinned and nodded. "That was awesome! I mean, the music was shit but it was really fun."

Liv and I laughed. "Yeah, I can see you were enjoying it."

Charlie was talking to Alex out of the corner of my eye, the taller one looking suitably disinterested in whatever he was saying.

There was a scream from the door and I saw Kay, my little sister run in and start flirting straight away with the nearest guy. She spotted me and waved, mouthing at me to wait.

My insides sank. No way did I need to deal with a hormonal nineteen year old when I was this drunk.

I got up and swayed on the spot, waiting for the blur to leave my eyes. "I'm going outside for some air, come and get me when we go."

Liv looked concerned. "You need me to come with you? It doesn't seem like a very safe alley out back. You know, prime place for serial killers."

I smiled. "Nah I'll be fine. I can just turn into a rock or whatever, you can't rape inanimate objects."

They both laughed and I turned slowly, making my way through the crowd towards the back door.

"Come on Alex, they have another two songs, you have to dance for one of them, or what was the point of staying?" Charlie sounded pleading and slightly disappointed as I passed close by them, neither of them seeing me. I slowed, and listened in, yeah don't shout at me for being nosy.

Alex sounded bored. "We came here to play our set and I am only staying because it would be rude to leave."

Ha! I nearly laughed but covered it with a hand and a smile. Rude? Him? _Never._

"Also, you're my ride." He said shortly.

Oh the true colours show through.

"Come on Alex. Please? For me? Just one dance. You could dance with Stella, or Liv or that giggly girl with too much hair who just came in." Charlie sounded like he'd rehearsed this speech. "But you can't have Rose, I've got her for the rest of the evening."

I stopped by the wall, eavesdropping unashamedly.

There was a short silence before Alex deemed it acceptable to answer.

"You are dancing with the only pretty girl here who isn't drunk."

Charlie audibly sighed. "She's amazing isn't she? And she's so cool as well!"

Alex's voice sounded slightly amused. "Careful Charlie, you have a soulfinder somewhere."

Charlie groaned and changed the subject. "You are so boring. Look, what about dancing with Iszy? She's nice, and a good dancer, I know that personally. And you've met her so it won't be so awkward."

I raised an eyebrow, dying to hear what His Majesty said to this.

Silence.

"She isn't bad looking I suppose." He voice sounded bored again. "But she's not pretty enough to tempt me. Go back to your girlfriend, you're wasting your time with me."

I saw Charlie reach into his pocket and take out a red rubber bracelet. "I'm going to give her this, it's a bracelet for our band, I saw she didn't have one. Do you think she'll like it?"

Alex snorted and Charlie left, going towards Rose and Liv.

I closed my jaw from where it hung open. Oh he said it, he actually said it.

That quieter voice inside me sounded. _Forget what I said, he a douche bag._

I started to smile as the crowd between me and him cleared and his eye caught mine. He froze. I smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow so he knew I'd heard.

Then I turned and walked out of the door into the cold outside.

My head immediately cleared and I stood by the steps back inside breathing deeply and stamping my feet.

That had hurt, I know it shouldn't, but it did.

I heard steps come towards the door and I backed up a bit, hiding myself in a shadow, not wanting to talk to Alex or Kay, whichever it was.

Kay burst out of the door and looked around for me. "Iz? Where are you?"

I stayed silent.

She came down the steps and looked around again. "Ok, I know you're hiding but I have something mega important to tell you."

She so didn't.

I held my breath and concentrated. When I pictured the scene in my head I imagined one of our band posters stuck onto the wall where I stood. Bam, there it was. It was me. That's what I had to do to shape shift, imagine hat and where I was. Posters don't have eyes so I had to use my head.

Kay sighed and left, closing the door behind her.

I breathed out again and stepped down from the wall, righting my clothes that were now covered in paper scraps and poster glue.

I steppe doubt of the shadow and dusted my self down.

"I knew it." A voice sounded from by the door.

I spun around and saw Alex staring at me, the orange light of a street lamp making his features stand out.

"What?" I said, startled into stupidity.

He stared again, seeming too stunned for words.

"I knew you were a savant."


	8. Hormonal savant?

Unsurprisingly, things got a bit more awkward after that exchange. I tactfully just stared at Alex before squeezing past him and running over to Liv and Rose, begging to go home. Liv immediately asked if I was alright and Rose ran off to make our excuses to Magnus and Nico, both of which were standing just on the wrong side of sober.

"What happened?" Liv asked and we three hurried away against the chill, our collars turned up and our hands thrust deep into our pockets.

"Alex came out and was a douchebag." I said simply. I still didn't understand. How the hell did he know I was a Savant? I'd made sure I stood in the shadows before changing into the poster and I'd done the same on the other side. He couldn't have seen me do that. But he'd stared at me so hard that he had to be certain of the fact. I frowned at my feet as they padded across the cold pavement. _Argh!_ Hateful man.

"What did he say?" Rose stayed at Liv's other side and wrapped her parka closer around her.

I sighed. They were my best friends, and I probably wouldn't want to keep this a secret. What was the pint?

"He knows I'm a Savant." I said, not looking at them. "I don't know how, but he came out and said that he knew I was."

"Woah. What did you say?" Liv linked arms with me and Rose, pulling us out of the way of a couple of drunk party goers.

"Nothing, I freaked out and left."

Rose blew out hard from her mouth. "Well, maybe he knows someone who's a savant. Or maybe he's one."

I snorted with laughter. "Yeah right, can you imagine him being a savant? He'd never let anyone forget it. Trust me, Savant he is not."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Two days later**

"So, Iszy, how's the new album going?" Charlie was sitting next to Rose on Magnus's couch, smiling and making small talk while Alex brooded by the table.

I shrugged and nursed my mug of coffee. "Good, we just added a new song, _That Hateful Look_. Just four more to go now, and we'll have done that by the time the tour starts."

Charlie nodded and turned to Rose, starting a whispered conversation that had her staring at her feet and trying to hide a blush.

I looked around the room for distraction, the chords of our new song in my head. We'd spent two days solid in our makeshift studio, playing the music again and again so I could sing it in my sleep. I'd come up with the idea just as I threw my coat off after Charlie's gig and had it down on paper in two hours. Kay had started whinging after the first hour in the studio but a threat of kicking her out from Magnus shut her up and she sung as hard as she could with a hangover and a foreign one night stand ringing every ten minutes.

My eyes caught Alex's from where he sat at the table. He gave me that calculating look that screamed _'I know your secret.'_ I gave him my best glare and he looked away.

One up Mr Winchester, one up.

I stood and took my empty mug over to the sink, humming the tune of _That Hateful Look_. The water swilled in the bottom of the cup as I rinsed it and stood it upside down in the drying rack so the cleaner didn't shout at me in Chinese again.

"So, Isabel. You have an album coming out soon?" A cold voice sounded behind me and I spun round to see Alex standing a few metres away.

"Isabel?" I raised an eyebrow. "No one calls me that. It's Iszy."

He sighed, like I was causing him pain to be so pedantic. "Fine, Iszy, your new album?"

I folded my arms and leant against the sink. In my black camisole and red jeans I felt very naked next to him. Like he was scrutinising me and my band. "Yes, _Your Own Bloody Fault_. It's coming out in February. Why?"

He shrugged and looked away to where Rose and Charlie were examining his present on her wrist, the new bracelet made a worthy addition to her collection and she loved it. "No reason, just being polite."

I sighed. "Well, to be polite you kind of have to make it sound like you care. Or at least that you have some vague interest in the subject. You're just asking because you want someone to be paying attention to you."

He stared at me. "I see. Well, I apologise for wasting your time." He turned on his heel and stalked towards the door, shouting an excuse at Charlie as he left. His friend barely heard him as he was deep in concentration on what Rose was saying.

I turned away, fuming and ground my teeth. Arrogant, Self-Involved Little Shit! Who the _hell_did he think he was? He couldn't just walk in here, drink the coffee that I bought and then ask about my band, while making it obvious that he couldn't give a damn.

_Don't grind your teeth_, Liv sounded in my head. _You'll wear them away and then who'll sing for the band?_

I smiled to myself, keeping my back turned until I calmed down. _I love how the band is your greatest concern here._

_Phhh_, the band is my life. _You, on the other hand, can stay only until I find a replacement._

I turned and grinned at her. "I hate you."

She smiled from where she was typing away at her laptop. "I know."

"Jesus! Iszy!" Magnus's voice yelled from where he was playing with his phone while his friend flirted.

"What?!" I started and ran over to hm.

He held out the phone and I saw an email from his mother Diamond, my aunt, on the screen. He'd highlighted a section and told me to read it.

_I met the dearest Miss Winchester the other day. She was lovely, Willow her name was. She and her brother have just inherited a large chunk of Savant Net stuff from their mother Anne, who died a few months. I was helping her out. If you meet her or her brother Alex, be nice to them as they can't be having an altogether great time at the moment. From what I hear her brother is a singer so you might bump into him on your rounds._

"Holy Shit!" I yelled.

Magnus just nodded gravely. "I know right?"

Liv ran over and read the email. "_That's_ how he knew about you Iszy, his power must have told him something."

I rounded on a surprised looking Charlie. "Why didn't you tell me Alex was a Savant?!"

He blinked, "I thought you knew!"

I just shook my head, stunned.

He shrugged. "I swear I told you. No? Oh, well it might have been because I can't really tell anyone about being a savant at all. Maybe I just got into the habit of keeping it quiet. Sorry?"

I accepted his apology in a daze. "What's his power?"

"He can sense when there are other Savants in the room. It gets him uncomfortable, like he'll have to defend his title if someone is better known in the Savant World. He's used to being the king here, so when there are other superheroes around he gets tense. But I thought he'd sorted it out by now."

I sat down heavily. "Brilliant."

Liv smiled sympathetically at me. "Well, that's how he knew."

I threw my hands in the air. "So now, not only am I getting this new album together and trying to organise a tour, I'm _also _dealing with an over exaggerated hormonal Savant as well. This is going to be a tough winter."


	9. Stella

Chapter 9

My pencil had bored a hole through the paper as I lay on the grass in the campus and doodled, hoping inspiration would strike. I'd done two crappy lines in the last half hour and the rest was being very un-striking. Magnus was dozing in the rare winter sun while Nico filled his brother's ears with grass. He looked like a gross goblin from some 80's film. Kay was painting her nails bubble-gum pink and reading a gossip magazine, every so often squealing and telling me all there is to know about some Barbie's new divorce. Boring.

The tip of my pencil broke through the paper again and dug into the earth underneath me. I pulled it out and started on a new doodle of procrastination.

"How's it going?" Liv nudged me, her eyes fixed on her book.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, staring at the clouds with my hands behind me head. "Argh, I'm dying."

She turned a page. "That's a pity."

"I can't write, I have a problem, what's it called?"

She smiled and adjusted the way she was leaning on her elbows. "Writer's block?"

"Yes!" I reached over and angled her book upwards so I could see the title. A picture of a woman in an empire skirt talking to a man with amazing sideburns illustrated the name of the book. _Pride & Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

I smile, "_Again_ Liv?"

She laughed. "Yes again! It's the best, now go away so I can panic about Mr Collins and Lizzie."

I sat up and picked some grass out of my hair. "I bet you a coffee that she refuses him."

Liv flashed me a look. "Go and talk to Rose."

I glanced over to where Roe was leaning against a tree with Charlie who had come over yet again to 'talk guy stuff with Magnus'. If he'd said one word to M in the last two hours then I was Lizzie Bennet.

"I can't, she's with Charlie."

Liv looked over at them before pulling me down again next to her. "Excellent, don't disturb them, leave romance to do its work."

I sighed and went back to doodling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Rose's P.O.V.**

"So then I took my caravan and we went on a road trip round Europe. It was awesome, we went to London, Paris, Berlin, Brussels, Rome, Madrid, everywhere. But we had to cut it short when I realised I had eaten through my allowance and gone into Alex's." Charlie was illustrating his story with his hands, waves and flicks, it could have been anything.

"That sounds amazing, I've always wanted to go to Europe." I said wistfully, playing with the band he gave me two weeks ago.

"You've never been?" He sounded surprised.

I shook my head, suddenly awkward with the fact that he'd been everywhere and I'd never left Colorado.

"Well," He sounded defiant. "I'll take you. We'll save up a bit, grab the caravan and do the road trip all over again."

I looked up. "Yeah, and we'll get mini jobs in diners to pay our way and go for weeks without staying anywhere solid and realise half way through that this is the life for us and end up in Italy living out of the van for the rest of our days."

He stared at me, waiting for me to catch on.

"Oh my god." I said suddenly. "You're serious."

He nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I am. I really mean it."

I laughed, still not clicking. "You want to take me to Europe?"

He nodded, his eyes softening as he looked at me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and looked away, back to my fiddling fingers.

"You're serious?" I asked again, still not really believing it.

He nodded and took my hand slowly, twining our fingers together, going through the plastic band on my wrist. "Yup, I want to show you Europe, and hopefully a lot else. How about it?"

I looked up at his face, trying to make sure he was asking what I thought he was? "Charlie, are you asking me out?"

He glanced away, smiling slightly, his own cheeks reddening a bit. "Possibly, that depends, what would you say if I did?"

I gaped for a second. He was actually asking me out. This wasn't some joke form a douchebag. This was an _asking out_ from _Charlie! Charlie!_ My stomach flipped and squirmed. My brain short-circuited.

But, logic had to win. "Could I have a minute?" I let go of his hand and got to my feet. "I'm just going to get my coat. I'll be back in a bit."

He blinked, his surety of my answer dying. My chest tightened, I didn't want him to hurt over this, I just needed to think. My self-consciousness was battling its way through.

"Oh, ok." He said, quieter than normal and looking slightly downtrodden.

I tried to make it better. "Hey,"

He looked up at me.

I smiled. "I'll be back in a bit."

He stared looking hopeful again, and smiled, his whole face lighting up like the Charlie I knew.

I turned and walked over to Magnus's rooms, remembering my green parka slung over the sofa arm.

"Rose isn't it?"

I turned sharply at the sound of my name and came face to face with a girl, maybe a few years older than me.

She was blonde, her hair falling over one shoulder, beautifully done, complimenting her coral pink shirt and her skinny white jeans. There were a pair of large sunglasses on her head and a white bag slung over one arm. A Starbucks takeaway latte was clutched in one manicured hand. She was the definition of White Girl.

"Stella." She held out her free hand and I shook it blindly. _Stella_.

"Charlie's sister right?" I said, slightly intimidated by her confidence and looks.

She nodded and sipped her drink before speaking. "Yes, Charlie's my baby brother."

I frowned. "He's two years younger than you."

She waved it away and played with her hair. "So, I just wanted to meet you, Charlie didn't want to introduce us last time I saw you. Not sure why. Of course, you are a lot different from his last girlfriends. Very different actually. What do you do?"

I was a bit startled, it wasn't often some gorgeous girl came up and said you were very different from her brother's exes. "Um, I don't work actually, I help with my friend's band."

She pursed her crafted lips and looked me up and down. I suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious in my ratty jeans and stripy top, with pen on my hands and my sleeves tangled with my wrist bands. I could see her take it all in and it was obvious what she thought.

"Ah. Well, you see, I set up Charlie and his last two girlfriends. I met them through work. I'm a model, but of course you knew that."

I didn't actually but she kept going.

"Anyway, seeing as his last two girlfriends were models by the time they were nineteen and the one before that was one of my bestest friends. Caroline, her name was, poor girl. They were all so lovely, but of course, boys will be boys and he wasn't exactly interested in sticking around."

I gaped at her. My hands started covering up my wristbands, even Charlie's. My feet felt strange in their white converses and I felt naked without my parka to hide in. "Right, well, I'm not a model."

She laughed to herself, looking me up and down again. "No, no you _really_ aren't."

My shoulders hunched against her onslaught.

She sighed and checked her dainty watch. "Well, it really is time for me to dash. I have a photo shoot in two hours and I simply must get my pedicure beforehand. I just wanted to see if it was true that Charlie had a new girl."

I nodded dumbly, my shyness and self-consciousness eating away at me.

She turned on a heel and started walking away. "I'll see you at Christmas maybe Rose. That's often when the family meets Charlie's latest playmate."

And with a flick of her platinum blonde hair she was gone.

There was a hollow feeling in my stomach. It had been a long time since someone had taken that much of a hole out of me. I had to physically rub my chest to make sure my heart was still there.

That really hurt.

I turned to get my coat.

I was going home.

The promise of Europe was fading away.


	10. Calling in backup

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

I clicked my fingers slowly while staring at the logistics on the laptop screen in front of me. It was so damn complicated. Why did one band need so much pre warning if another was coming to say hi? It's not like they're going to arrive with fireworks and a red carpet.

"Argh!" My head fell forward and I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes.

"What's up?" A soft voice sounded from the sofa behind me.

I turned and smiled at my sister Elisabeth as she sat, curled around her book. "Nothing, just this band being difficult."

She smiled sadly at me. "Oh, poor Libby. Do you have to organise something for them?"

"No! I just have to say when we're meeting them, but it'll be in six months, I don't know why they have to have such a warning."

"Probably so they can do a runner." She said simply, smiling and going back to her book.

I propped my chin on my hand and stared into the middle distance. My thoughts drifted to Rose and Charlie. They looked so cute together, really happy and like the real thing. Of course I couldn't be sure I'd ever seen 'the real thing' in action but I was pretty sure that that was what it looked like. The way they sat together and laughed, the way he smiled all the time when she was there. The way she smiled and looked away when I asked her about him.

But then Stella came along and ruined the whole thing. Ok, I will admit this, she was good at what she did. It's just that what she did wasn't really worth doing. She was an underwear, makeup and swimsuit model for God's sake. And that gave her no right to come along and rip the shit out of my friends. Making Rose feel she wasn't good enough for Charlie. Bitch alert much.

"I think we need to push Rose and Charlie together more." I said, slightly to myself.

Elisabeth looked up. "Hmm?"

I spun around to face her, the laptop forgotten. "Stella made her feel horrible about herself, and she _is_ coping but I can see that it hit a nerve. We're going to shove Rose and Charlie together again so that, for one thing, their love won't fester, and next, Stella will be furious."

Elisabeth frowned. "Right."

"I'm serious! We have to push them together or they'll have no chance of ever being happy!"

She smiled, her sister was playing matchmaker again. "You can't just push people together you silly."

"I can if it would help them!" I stood and started pacing, the plans already taking shape in my head. Elisabeth played her part of disbelieving reality sergeant.

"I don't doubt you can, but that doesn't make it a good thing! What if you mess things up?!"

I waved my hand impatiently. "I won't. I know exactly what I'm doing." I reached towards the phone, searching for Charlie's number in my head.

Elisabeth used her power to create a glass bowl out of thin air. This she upturned with telekinesis and placed over the phone, blocking my path. "Maybe you think you do. But don't do anything hasty. What's your plan?"

I spun around, delighted to have someone to plot with. "Well, you know Charlie is constantly saying that he needs someone honest to tell him if their new music is crappy…"

Elisabeth raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Mm hmm…"

I started waving my hands around to illustrate my point. "I could suggest to him that he invites Rose around while they're recording their new stuff. She's truthful enough to tell him what she likes and what she thinks needs changing."

Elisabeth stayed silent for a second. "Ok, that is actually a pretty non-crazy plan. A pleasant surprise there."

I was pacing again, too carried away to hear her last comment. "That way they'll have loads of time to get cosy right under Stella's nose!" I laughed manically and collapsed down next to her on the sofa. "It's perfect!"

She looked at me carefully. "Ok, is this about you wanting Rose to be happy or about pissing off Stella?"

I whirled to face her. "Both!" A second of thought and I felt kinda bad. "Ok, you're right; I do want to make Stella mad. But I want Rose to be happy too!"

I actually did, I loved Rose to bits and this seemed like the perfect plan. Rose could be with Charlie, making them both happy. And Stella would have to watch. It was just an added bonus.

Elisabeth sighed. "Libby, it's not going to help Rose if her boyfriend's sister doesn't like her. Have you even met this Stella?"

I started to sulk, like I always did when she was right. "No."

Always the sensible one, Elisabeth stayed calm. "Well, what did she say to Rose?"

I looked up, here was a time I was right. "I don't know exactly, but I know she made heavy accusations that she thought Rose wasn't good enough for Charlie."

Elisabeth's eyebrows shot up. "What?! Poor Rose!"

I sagged a bit, feeling horrible for Rose. She was one of my best friends and I knew that Elisabeth felt bad as well. She had had a crush on Rose for a while a few years ago, and even though that was over (Rose had to gently let her down by telling my sister that she was straight) they still liked each other as close friends.

"Yeah. And Rose really likes Charlie and he's mad about her. And you know that Rose is really self-conscious. She'll never go near him again if she feels inferior."

Elisabeth frowned. "Hmm, I'm not sure she'd avoid him. I don't know…"

I waved a hand. "You know what I mean. I just want them to talk it out. That way it'll be a clean break or a love flyaway." I kind of hoped they would be together regardless of what Stella thought. But if it was not to be, then it was not to be.

"You don't have to shove them together for that to happen!" Elisabeth looked slightly panicky now, like I was about to spontaneously combust.

"I know! But she wants this too!" I remembered a conversation we'd all had a while ago. "She told us she wanted to be a music critic. This is her chance!"

"What about their soulfinders?" Elisabeth brought out the magic card. "What happens then?"

I shrugged. "They haven't spoken in their minds, that I know. They could be soulfinders. Or they could never find theirs. Either way I want them to be happy and if they love each other then it won't matter whatever the outcome."

She sighed again. "Ok, just don't do anything crazy. I know you."

I jumped up and squealed. "Yay, thank you!"

She pulled the glass bowl away from the phone and I snatched it up to dial the number. "Now, you just sit and watch while my plans run."

Elisabeth groaned and fell back to the sofa.

I laughed before hearing a voice over the phone. "Hi Charlie! It's Liv here… I'm good, how are you?... Great, now I was thinking. You know how you always said you needed someone honest to critic you music?... Well, I was casting around in my mind, and I had an idea…."


	11. Jar of hearts

Chapter 11

"So what's your take on the oldies? You know, Bon Jovi and The Rolling Stones and The Beatles?" Alex's pretentious yet gorgeous voice sounded again behind me as I finished off the last verse of a new song.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes Alex, I know who the oldies are."

He waited for my answer.

"I really like Bon Jovi. _It's My Life_ and _Livin' On a Prayer_ are my favourites."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I would have pegged you for a Beatles Girl."

A spatter of laughter broke the conversation. Charlie was talking to Rose on the sofa of Charlie's rented flat. While she was acting slightly awkward around him after the incident only known as SIOMB (Stella Is One Mega Bitch) she couldn't help laughing at one of his tragic but cute jokes.

I sighed and looked back at where Alex was sitting next to me for some inane reason. "I do like the Beatles. But only some of their songs, I find others a bit repetitive."

His jaw dropped. "_Repetitive?!_ Are you kidding? The Beatles revolutionaries the music industry. Look at the stuff you had before then, it's all drivel. They brought in so many new techniques and sounds, made it completely their own."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but they were just the One Direction of the 60's. And while they did write good songs, to me they all seem to blend into one."

Alex stared at me, stunned. "Are you _mad_?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the song sheet in front of me. "Hey, it's my opinion. If you have another one, go ahead and believe that. Don't hate me because I think differently to you." I thought for a second. "Actually, please do hate me. That way you might just leave me alone."

I stood, and walked away, over to the rest of the group. Alex stayed behind, staring t my back in a mixture of horror and fascination.

"What up?" I asked, trying not to look back at him.

Rose was still doubled up in laughter so Charlie had to answer. "Not much, just one of my awesome Englishman Scotsman Irishmen jokes."

Rose came up for air, tears streaming down her face. "It was terrible."

Charlie looked offended, "It was the best."

I smiled at them and slumped down next to Liv. She turned and smiled at me, "You ok?"

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, just Mr Pretentious wrecking my working vibe."

She frowned and looked sympathetic. "Oh, I'm sorry. If it's any help he looks like a panther snorted on his head from here."

I twisted to her position and looked over at Alex. The light had caught his hair, making him look like he'd been painted by Michael Angelo. I smiled. Liv was just being nice to try and cheer me up.

"He looks amazing." I said simply.

Liv dropped the act. "I know right? I was just trying to help but God, am I drooling?"

I laughed. "No, you're not."

She sighed, relieved and we both glanced back at him.

"Too bad he's an arrogant asshole, hey Liv?" I sighed and checked over the last verse again.

She nodded and went back to her phone, hurriedly fixing dates for shows and things. "Yup, but while love is not in the department for you two, I may have been a genius with Charlie and Rose"

I looked over at the two. Charlie was leaning in towards Rose, the light of happiness making him look like he was in heaven. Rose was talking, fiddling with the wrist bands covering her arms.

"They look so cute." I murmured.

Liv winked at me, smiling like she had a secret. I know that smile, "You've done something, haven't you?"

She raised an eyebrow and pointed at her chest. "Who me?"

I snorted with laughter and changed the subject. "Mag, can you look at this please?"

I handed him the paper and he checked it over. Rose and Nico read it over his shoulder, their smiles telling me what they thought before they said it.

"Iszy, this is amazing, I love it." Magnus looked slightly shell shocked.

I tried not to smile with pride. "Really? You're sure? It's doesn't need any tweaking, I'm still not sure if the last verse slows it down like it should."

Magnus was already shaking his head. "I love it. Don't change a thing, it's perfect just ending there. God, I wish I had your creative drive."

Charlie and Alex succumbed to the 'I'm in a band' interest and came over. "Can I see?" Charlie pointed at it.

I smiled and nodded, ready to show my work to almost anyone. I said almost.

Alex was reading it slowly with Charlie. He raised an eyebrow. "It sounds a bit fluffy, are you sure a fast beat would work for it?"

I clenched my fists. "It's a slow song Alex. I do know what I'm doing. I am in a band too remember."

He smirked. "My apologies Miss Brit Award."

I jumped to my feet, snatching the sheet of paper from Charlie's hand and flounced over to the weather beaten piano in the corner of the room.

Settling myself on the stool, I placed the paper on the rack and played the chord I wanted. The others gathered around, Alex taking pride of place on the sceptical side.

I played the opening chord and slipped into song.

_No I can't take one more step towards you,_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

_I've learned to live, half a life,_

_And now you want me one more time._

I let the piano grow in sound and started swaying with the music.

_And who do you think you are,_

_Running round leaving stars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all._

From the corner of my eye I saw Magnus share a fist bump with Nico and an approving nod with Liv. This was going to be a hit.


	12. Email kills

Chapter 12

My computer bleeped loudly, announcing the arrival of a new email.

I ignored it, strumming instead on my guitar as Magnus and Nico looked over the last few chords for a song. Kay was chatting away loudly on her phone, dabbing the corners of her scarlet mouth as she did so.

"Oh, I know, _Drama_ much! And then Lucy said to Kevin that he had to clean up his act or he was out on his ass and I was there the _whole_ time just feeling like _so_ sorry for Kevin."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my guitar, playing the comforting C chord that had started so many of my songs.

My computer bleeped again.

"Iszy." Kay was glaring at me like I was an inconvenience. "Can you shut that thing up? I'm in the middle of a _majorly_ important conversation and you're _ruining_ it."

I gritted my teeth and hung my guitar over my shoulder. Little cow. She was nineteen, for God's sake. It's not like she was queen of the world. But, I guess she was queen of hers. Ever since we'd asked her to join the ban d she'd been flouncing around like God's gift to the world. She was the worst decision I had ever made as lead singer. Bring a sibling into the equation. Magnus and Nico were great, they were best friends but still had different music tastes, so could merge the two to make truly unique music. Me? I just wanted to write it and live it. That was the plan.

I sat down on Magnus's swivel chair and shook the mouse to wake it up. The screen was flicked up on my email and the bold writing made my heart sink.

**One new message – Alex Winchester**

I steeled myself and clicked on the box.

**Watch this.**

**AW**

That was it, just a hyperlink underneath, like it was being hung by the words. I opened it and YouTube popped up, playing me a video. Reaching for my headphones and held up a finger to Magnus, signally a two minute break, and plugged them into the side of the computer.

It was a Beatles concert, in black and white. I couldn't hear what song they were singing behind all of the screaming. I knew that sound. It was the sound of fame. There were thousands upon thousands of people watching, crammed into every space available. Any guy there was staring in awe at the four guys on stage. Any girl was in tears, holding up signs saying _Marry me Paul_ or _Ringo is my Life_. It was manic.

The sound stopped, replaced by a voice over. "There can be no doubt that the Beatles are the greatest artists on the planet. Selling more tracks than any other person, they live to make new and unique music."

The video cut off and I was left speechless.

He's really trying to change my mind about this.

Well, game on Mr Winchester.

I went onto YouTube and looked around for Beatles Interviews. I finally found one that Paul McCartney did on some TV show. It was only a few second long, just enough for him to look anxious and say "Now I realise that all our songs seem to be the same. We've just re-written them to different words."

I hyperlinked it into a reply email and typed in a couple of words.

**Back at you.**

**IB**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rose's P.O.V.

"So, Charlie, what exactly do you want me to do here?" I asked, after a tour of his house and an expectant look.

Charlie laughed and my stomach flipped a little. "Liv popped the idea into my head a couple of days back. Basically, I want you to come and stay here for a few days. Maybe a week or so. That way I can show you our new songs and you can tell me what you think. I always get the feeling that Stella is being too nice about them and I really need someone to be straight about it. You would be brilliant at it and Liv mentioned you want to be a music critic."

He gasped for breath, having said the whole thing in record time.

I smiled at his desperate look. "Please Rose?"

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling to myself. Even Stella couldn't ruin my mood now.

"Please Rose! Please please please please _please_ Rose!" Charlie held his hands together, literally begging me.

I nodded. "Alright then. I'll stay."


	13. Creepy flirting

**HEY GUYS, JUST A QUICK BIT OF ADVISE IT YOU LOVE THE BENEDICT BROTHERS, YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY CHECK OUT CONVINCING KAREN AND HELPING KATE! OH MY THEY ARE AMAZING! I WILL UPDATE SOON, PROMISE xx **

I was whistling the tune to our latest song in the shower when I hear Liv yell at me from the lounge. "Iszy! Get your ass out here pronto, there's been a disaster!"

I frowned and shouted back, the water poling in my mouth. "I'm in the shower!"

"_Now_ Iszy!"

I grumbled while the water dripped off my newly dip dyed red hair. I pushed open the shower door and wrapped a towel under my arms. _I swear to God, if this isn't apocalypse serious then I will kill Liv._

_I heard that_. Liv sounded worried.

_Then you'll know how dead serious I am._

I groaned and picked my way across the vinyl floor, making foot shaped puddles. "The cleaner is going to eat me alive." I winced.

Liv was staring at the computer screen in front of her. "Rose is in trouble."

I frowned and leant closer. It was an email from Rose, sounding a bit tense.

_Can someone come to stay here as well? It's awkward with Alex and Stella taking chunks out of me. I don't mind who it is, just quickly please. Rxx_

I laughed. "This is so _not _bad!"

Liv looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding me? She's uncomfortable over there and my plan won't work!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Hey, Liv, _you_ put her there. If you want her to be less awkward about the whole thing, _you_ go. No _way_ am I going if Winchester's there."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I'm gonna break your little heart,_

_Watch you take the fall,_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital._

_Cos there's nothing surgery can do,_

_When I break your little heart in two._

Charlie and Rose finished looking at the verse and wrote it down, moving onto the next one with professional ease.

"So, Iszy." Alex sat next to me on Charlie's sofa, engulfing me in his Hollister smell of the beach and awesomeness. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

_Stop smelling him, it's weird_. Rose sounded in my head from where she was sat with Charlie by the piano.

_I'm not smelling him, just composing myself_. I snapped back, irritated by the whole thing. There had been no development on the Beatles Email thing so I guessed he'd taken one for the team and lost graciously.

Rose smiled and shook her head, going back to what Charlie was saying.

I plastered a smile on my face. "Yes Alex."

He backed up a bit, slightly shocked by my happy response. "Wow, the Kraken seems to be in a cheery mood."

I snorted. "Don't worry, it's just the Weed."

I watched Charlie and Rose writing his song before I realised Alex was giving me a strange look. "What?"

He laughed and shook his head. It was amazing, my (ex) hero was laughing at something_I'd _said. It was a rumbling bubble of a laugh. Like he couldn't be bothered to hide it. "You're so odd." He said when he'd finished.

I frowned at him. "I'm not!"

He raised his perfectly shaped black eyebrow. "You have crazy dyed hair, dress strangely and joke about taking drugs. Not to mention that you are really struggling to hide how much you love me and my band."

My head snapped round. I hadn't mentioned anything about Hand In Hand To Hell since the last concert they played at, the one where we met them. He was such a douche bag I didn't really want to boost it any more. Especially as he thought Sixty Second Countdown was a piece of shit.

"You're not _that_ good." I said, trying so hard to hide the feels.

Alex leaned back into the sofa and started tapping the beat of something on his knee. "You used to think we were."

I shrugged. "I had a change of heart."

He laughed mockingly. "Liar. I can see it on your face. You still love us but you want to seem cooler about the whole thing than you actually are."

Wow, and I actually thought her was getting better. "Wow, and I _actually_ thought you were getting better." I said, feeling no impulsion to sugar coat my words.

He frowned slightly. "What?"

I laughed, kinda cross with myself that I thought he was any different to how he was first shown. "I'm serious, you are a complete arrogant dickhead asshole loser. How the _hell_ do you get girlfriends?"

He frowned. "I have my ways."

Stella had been sitting near us the whole time and now that we were onto the subject of Alex's love life she perked up. "Yeah Alex, tell us about you elusive girlfriends."

He shrugged. "I have short relationships."

I gasped theatrically. "I wonder why? It can't be your winning personality or you kindness. I struggle to think of anything else that would chase them away."

He gave me a look. "I dump _them_. Not the other way round."

"Wait, you've _never_ been the dumpee?" I asked, kinda stunned.

He shook his head proudly. "No, I dumped them all. They weren't who I thought they were."

"Did you even like them?"

He nodded. "Most of them. And they liked me too. It's just that they didn't have then things I needed in a relationship."

My jaw dropped. "So you dumped them because they wouldn't have sex with you whenever you wanted."

Rose and Charlie looked up, a bit shocked at my outburst.

Alex looked confused. "No, but there are certain things I want in a girlfriend and none of them had them."

I scoffed. "And what are they, may I ask?"

He shrugged. "Sure." He raise his hand and started counting off on his fingers. "She needs to be good looking, open to me being away on tour, responsible, clever, funny when she needs to be, caring, friends with my friends, and last of all," he looked right at me. "She_can't_ be a fan."

There was a shocked silence. "Well, why was I shocked that you get rid of your girlfriends?" I said hoarsely. "Actually I'm impressed that you got any in the first place."

He shrugged and grinned. "It's the fame and good looks and amazing songs that do it. It attracts girls like flies."

I jumped to my feet and stormed out of the room, Rose following close behind.

"Asshole!" I screamed when we got to the safety of the garden. A passer-by on the road jumped and walked away fast.

"Iszy. Calm down." Rose said, holding my arms and blocking my view to the lounge. "Yes, he's an asshole, but you don't need him to know that you think it."

I started fuming loudly. "Oh, the way he said it! And he looked right at me. And she needs to be 'open to him traveling'. How about he takes them _with him_? Ever thought of _that_Winchester!"

I shook Rose off and started pacing. "Why did I _ever_ think he was in any _way _a nice guy?"

She shrugged and leant on a stone wall by the side of the path. "I don't know. But you raging about him is a nice change from that weirdly masochistic flirting you guys do."

I spun round to face her from where I had been kicking at the flower bed. "I don't flirt with him!"

She raised an eyebrow and started playing with the bands on her wrists. "Well, I guess you would deny it. But I so see it."

"That's such a lie!"

She laughed and shook her head. "But now that I've told you, could you cut it out please. It makes me feel sick and even if Liv does send proud looks over when she sees you getting all romancey, Magnus and Nico think it's creepy."

I opened my mouth, ready to say something back, but no reply came.

"_Shit_." I spat after a second or two.

Rose laughed. "And she's back."

I turned and started pacing again. "Shit." I kicked a flower pot. "Shitshitshit! Do I really?!"

Rose nodded calmly.

"Shit!" I raged. "That's _gross_! Iszy, what were you _thinking_?! All that emailing and harsh talk, you're so _stupid_! Right that's it, no more. You're not even going to talk to him! He's an asshole and if he says anything that makes you cross you're just gonna turn the other cheek."

Rose laughed again, drenched in sarcasm. "Yeah, cos _that'll_ work."

"I'm serious!" I said and sat next to her. "From now on, there will be no more creepy flirting."

Rose pulled out her phone and swiped at the screen. "I'll time you to see how long you can pull that off for."


	14. Soulfinder!

**A/N: HI GUYS, THIS IS MY CHAPTER - I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WELCOME ANY REVIEWS AND THEY ENCOURAGE ME TOO WRITE ORE QUICKER FOR YOU. NOW OBVIOUSLY MY WRITING STYLE WILL NOT BE THE SAME BUT I HOPE ITS STILL ENJOYABLE XX **

**REMEMBER TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...**

**_ISZY_**

I don't think I had ever been so angry in my life. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I punched Livs number in. I didn't have to say a word to let Charlie know I was drowning in fury. I waited for liv to answer. It went to answer phone. Over come with anger i screamed and threw the phone against the wall. I fell against the wall opposite and burst into tears.

This wasn't like me. I never let guys get to me. I don't know what it was about Alex but he made my blood boil the second I saw his pathetic, smug little face. He was gorgeous , that could not be denied. However, I would rather eat Marmite that even dwell on the thought of dating him.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and silently begged for it to be anyone but Alex. They knocked on the door and my fury hit breaking point. Alex freaking Winchester walked into the room i was staying in and leant against the chest of draws.

"Look, I'm sorry i was a bit of a jerk..."

That was it my temper could not take much more. "A BIT OF A JERK! YOU WAS A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!" I had a good idea of what I probably looked like and had no doubt i could be mistaken as a mental patient right now. I couldn't care less, Because I was radiating so much rage right now i wanted to kill Alex Winchester.

No, He had overstepped the mark this time.

**_Approximately_****_ 3 hours ago..._**

**_Rose pulled out her phone and swiped at the screen. "I'll time you and see how long you can pull that off for."_**

**_Laughing_****_ I walked into the house, my previous disdain gone. "you wont have enough battery on you phone..."_**

**_Me and Rose entered the front of the room and took our seats in the awkward silence. _**

**_Alex however looked at ease with the situation, wearing a smug look on his Gorgeous yet Spiteful face._**

**_"Nice walk?" He asked with a knowing grin of arrogance passing over his smug attitude. _**

**_Do not react, do not react, DO NOT REACT!_**

**_"Yeah, it was fine thanks Alex" I said struggling not to laugh when a shocked expression passed over his face briefly at my calm composure._**

**_"Well i am starving!" Charlie said, attempting to break the growing tension. "Lets eat!"_**

**_Rose smiled gratefully at his contribution to the discussion and they began talking to each other. Stella rolled her eyes and got up and left. _**

**_Oh no, that left me and Alex. Picking up my plate slowly I headed for the kitchen. I was planning on making a quick exit and heading to my room, Placing my plate in the sink i spun around to make a hasty retreat. Tripping from my feet I landed in a strong pair of arms. I looked up at Alex Winchester. _**

**_"Ermmm , sorry" I mutter. Oh god. I could feel my cheeks burning. Traitor i thought to myself. Alex looked at me. _**

**_"Your really pretty when you embarrassed you know that?" _**

**_I froze in shock. I couldn't believe he had just said that! _**

**_He tightened his arms around me as I tried to push him off me. He looked into my eyes intently. Oh, no. He's going to kiss me! He leant down and closed his eyes. No, no, no, no, no! Just before his lips touched mine I pushed him of me._**

**_"Who do you think you are?" I was shaken to the bone. My anger was evaporating into fear rapidly. I knew deep down this wasn't Alex. I just couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Had he been drinking._**

**_Alex's face twisted into a cruel expression. "I know who you are - A cheap wash out college girl who lives with her cousins. You have no life. Yet , you think that me. A famous lead singer would go for you. Your not even that pretty!"_**

**_That hit me hard. But i wasn't upset like I should be no... I was angry. So unbelievably angry. _**

**_"Well at least im not some stuck up little wannabe who plays off girls emotions be cause he thinks he's all that! I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole Alex Winchester." _**

**_I could tell he was shocked but i didn't care as i pushed past him i heard him mumble "Yeah, I completely understand that."_**

Now you know what happened , who would you side with. Alex sighed. Knowing that apology was not going to be accepted while I was still Pissed off.

_I'm sorry_

_Oh my god._

I couldn't believe it. Alex Winchester was my soulfinder and Just when I thought life couldn't be any crueller.

**'I push all my problems to the back of my mind,**

**Then they surface in my dreams, they come alive,**

**I swept all my issues somewhere that I cant find**

**In hope that I'll forget but there's just so many times.**

**Why cant I be strong and just confront all my fears?**

**When my fear is hurting you by being sincere,**

**But how many more days can I run? How many years?**

**Emotions flooding in now and its all seeming so clear,**

**Crying for no reason feel the tears fall down,**

**I felt strong but am I breaking now?**

**Crying for no reason 'cause I buried it deep**

**I made promises I could not keep**

**'Cause I never faced all the pain that I caused**

**Now the pain is hitting me full force.'**

I finished the chorus to the song and collapsed onto the floor dissolving into tears. This was not how it is meant to feel when you find your soulfinder.

**A/N: OHHHHHHH! SORRY THIS ONE IS A BIT SHORT BUT IT WAS A CRUCIAL CHAPTER AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME - THERE IS A REASON ALEX IS ACTING LIKE THAT... XX**


	15. Daddy

iszys POV

I woke up feeling dazed. I was in my bed. My eyes felt sore and for a second I wondered why. Then I remembered.

Pushing the covers off the bed i sat up. I felt like bursting into tears again. Ok, what came after getting up... getting dressed. God i felt disorientated. I walked over to the dark oak draws and looked into the mirror above it.

I looked like hell! Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I began to dig through the top draw, eager to find something loose and baggy.

Finding a light blue pair of joggers and a black vest, i quickly headed out of the bedroom wondering towards the bathroom to have a shower before I got changed.

As I walked towards the bathroom I heard movement. Please, don't let him be In there. Once again though, fate hated me.

Alex walked out of the bathroom and spotted me, he looked terrible. His gorgeous brown eyes had lost their depth and now just looked sleep deprived. He gave a hopeful smile. I tried to silently walk past him, eyeing the haven that the bathroom held with longing.

"No Wait!" He called. He reached out and tried to catch my arm. I shrugged him off with determined conviction and hurried into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

The bathroom in this house was huge. It was unique to, which I liked. The giant bath tub was not your usual shape, it was wavy almost, jutting in and out at various points. The lights held a soft golden glow that made your skin appear to be glimmering.

Walking over to the toilet I closed the lid and placed my clothes on top of it, so they would not get wet with I bathed. I looked at the tall shelf containing a broad variety of hair and body products. I guess being in the same house as a model did have some advantages.

I slid into the warm water and sighed contentedly. For the first time in the last week I had peace. Complete , utter and undisturbed peace.

I smiled sadly to myself as Alex came across my thoughts. What he had said last night was terrible. However so,etching was telling me that wasn't him talking. Then again it didn't know who he was, he had more mood swings than a toddler.

I wasn't going to be able to relax any longer in the bath with this hanging over my head. I quickly washed and jumped out of the bath. Wrapping a towel around me I began to dry my hair. I couldn't be bothered to blow dry it so a towel would have to do.

Once my hair was acceptable I quickly dressed and left the bathroom , running to my bedroom so that there was no more unplanned meets on the short journey.

I knew I needed to talk to Alex, but I wasn't ready just yet. Creeping back into bed, I pulled the covers to my chin. Then I done something I seemed to be making a habit of... I started to cry .

I don't know how long I cried for - it felt like ages. I decided enough was enough, something has to be done... And I knew exactly what.

It didn't take long to find their number, as the phone rang I didn't really care who answered as long as it was one of them.

"Hello?"

My dad's voice immediately sent a wash of homesick over me and I truly realised how much I needed them right now.

"Daddy!"

I felt the confusion vanish and my dads joy of speaking to his daughter flood through the call.

"Hello princess! How is not being at collage?"

I smiled at mine and my fathers joke. moving over to sit on the chair by the window. I began to fill him in on the situation, once again trying to hold back the tears.

Wills POV.

I held the phone tightly as I listened to my daughter voice. I had never been so angry in my life! Who did this boy think he was? How dare he speak to my precious baby like that! I could tell how upset Iszy was , how much the situation was breaking her confidence. Then she told me the catalyst of it all.

"...but dad - there's one more thing."

"What baby?"

"He's my soulfinder."

That surprised me. I always thought that soulfinders overjoyed you, but from what I gathered this boy had done nothing but cause my Iszy pain! This was something she wouldn't be able to face on her own.

"Alright sweetie, don't worry we are gonna sort this out - I promise"  
"Okay daddy" she whispered.

...and my heart broke on the spot.

As soon as I come off the phone to Iszy I punched Traces number into the keypad.

"Hi will, what's up."

"I need your help..."

"What's up? Meet me at the flat in half an hour"

Putting the phone down I felt a pang of guilt about leaving it so brief. He would be worried now but I had no time to worry.

Next was sky, me and sky were close and I knew she would be in as she doted on Iszy more than anybody else and was wildly protective over her. Out of all of my sisters , sky was the one that I knew and could relate to the most. I mean, I loved all my sisters but Phoenix was definitely more partial to victor and diamond - Xavier. Crystal however never really seemed to have a favourite.

My ring tone boomed out of the speakers and I looked down and smiled at the caller ID - sky.

"Hey dweeb" I said I to the phone, sky had been nicknamed dweeb ever since she fell into the canal. We had all thought it was a good Idea to take a family holiday down the grand union canal in England. Somehow sky managed to fall into the canal a whole 3ft away from it!

"Will! Something's happened! It's Iszy!" My heart lurched for a second until I remembered that I already knew what had happened.

"Yeah that's what I need your help for..."

Her reply was instant.

"I'm on my way."


	16. Memories i can never retrieve

**A/N: **

** Hey guys , This chapter is a little different today as this will just be an insight into Iszys past. Its set out in like really small individual one shots of Iszys, Magnus and Nicos childhood. I know that you guys really wanna get back to the story but since i didn't create the characters i feel its important to begin to get into ****their mindsets and feel comfortable writing in their povs**

**This chapters recommendation is 'Safe and sound' By charr... AMAZING! Must read , if you haven't read it you are like breaking a law! Another amazing person is spartacus1997 who is just like the best! Love her - so talented, just wow! **

_ Saturday 14th August 1990 - AGE 7_

_"Hey magnus , where is Nico?" I asked him twiddling my plait nervously. Mummy said to keep them in today instead of pulling them out. Nico always pulled them out though, never me! I would just have to stay away from him - boys suck! The only problem with that was that Nico could teleport! I wouldn't know where he was anyway. I guess magnus was ok... except from when he threw mud at me. He is better than nico that's for sure. Auntie Sky would protect me when she came though , I would just have to be careful until then._

_"I dunno" Magnus shrugged his shoulders and sat on the grass."Hey Iszy , do you want to make a daisy chain?" _

_I grinned , Magnus was now my favourite cousin. "Sure magnus, but you have to pinkie promise , cross you heart that you will teleport me away from magnus if he is a meanie - ok?"_

_Magnus nodded seriously. "Ok" He promised. So we sat and made daisy chains for what felt like forever. I started getting worried Nico is never this quite unless he was planning something. _

_"Hey guys what you doing?" Startled we looked up at the voice and was greeted by the teasing face of uncle xav - my favourite uncle._

_"Were making a daisy chain!" I exclaimed proudly , it was super long now. "I think I might make a necklace for auntie sky , what do you think uncle xav?" I asked seriously._

_"Yeah! Thats a great idea cupcake. Autie sky is looking for you now actually..." _

_Right on cue I felt the soft tingle of telepathy down the line. Getting up slowly i began to walk back down the long ski slope towards the house._

**_Princess Iszy_**

_I giggled. Auntie sky always called me that. It all started when Uncle Zed and Auntie Sky took me to the theatre to watch Cinderella. Since then I am determined to be just like Cinderella! I just cant understand why Uncle Zed fell asleep while watching it. It was fascinating!_

**_Auntie sky!_**

**_Where are you sweety, I will come and find you._**

**_I'm - oh god... No!_**

_Nico appeared out of thin air and grasped my hair, he yanked back and i consequently fell forward. Giving a yelp of pain i felt my knees skid across the harsh bitter concrete. Nico looked horrified. "I-Im so sorry cuz!" and like that ... he was gone._

_I heard a scream and sky came bounding up to me , I sobbed louder. Wrapping me into a hug she asked what happened... and like a typical 7 year old I ratted Nico out._

_Sunday 25th December - AGE 13_

_It's Christmas day! I am so excited. I wonder what I have got! I mean, im older now so I know Santa doesn't exist but that doesn't mean i cant be excited does it?_

_I checked the clock to make sure it was a suitable time , as last year I got my parents up at 4 in the morning because I didn't check the clock - it was 7 am._

_Time to wake mummy and daddy up for sure! Shaking my sister impatiently she slowly stirred, she was 9. She still believed in Santa! Can you believe it!_

_Suddenly Magnus appeared in my bedroom. He was not supposed to use his teleporting powers to get out of the house! Oh! He was going to be in do much trouble!_

_"Magnus!" I exclaimed indignantly , hands propped on hips. "What are you doing here!"_

_Magnus grinned and crossed the room to sit on my bed._

_"I came here to say merry Christmas"_

_I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'Yeah... sure you did'**  
**_

_Magnus cracked and grinned not daring to lie to me a second time._

_"Ok , Ok - I wanted to watch you wake up Uncle Will and Auntie Kate!"_

_I giggled to myself and walked over to magnus to sit on the bed to._

_"Well, first we have to wake Kay!" I said. _

_Magnus vanished and I heard him rummaging around in the bathroom. The tap started and a slow, evil smile crept across my face as I imagined what he may need water for..._

_Magnus reappeared at Kay's bed and I jumped of my own and walked over to watch the small drama unfolding._

_Magnus held his hands up , 1, 2, 3. _

_**SPLASH!**_

_A RANDOM DAY IN THE PARK 2000 - AGE 17_

_"Do you remember that time..." I giggled sending telepathic images of Kay falling arse first into the giant public swimming pool in front of everyone._

_Nico burst out laughing. "Yeah but do you remember the time..." I suddenly got an image of Magnus eating worms , A dare me and Nico had set him when we were younger._

_"Oi!" Magnus exclaimed. Another image popped into my head. Me and Nico at the family barbecue , eating ice cream. I couldn't work out what the problem was until another image appeared Magnus , placing mud in along with the crumpled flakes..._

_All three of us were lying o our backs in a sort-of triangle. Heads touching. I was seventeen and Magus and Nico were the same age , surprise! Surprise! , Being 18._

_We had come out here because it was relaxing a special place just for us ... I had not been here in ages and neither had the boys. However , we used to love it down here and therefore decided it a good place to decide a name for our band._

_"What about ... Blood bath?" Nico said suddenly._

_"No!" Me and Magnus groaned in unison._

_"Alright, alright - keep you hair on! At least im coming up with ideas... which is more than you guys are doing!"_

_Wow! Moody much? _

_"Common" I said , sensing the tension. "Lets take a walk down to the bandstand and see if anyone's play"_

_There was a band playing and as soon as we heard thier song, inspiration dawned on us..._

_**I would trust you **_

_**If you gave the chance**_

_**I would treat you right**_

_**Give you all romance**_

_**I would love you **_

_**if you cherished me **_

_**common baby **_

_**the** **possibilities**_

_**Im calling out the time**_

_**I aint asking you for much**_

_**cause honey i got ...**_

_**Sixty ... yeah i got ... sixty **_

_**I said i got sixty ...**_

_**I got sixty seconds on the clock **_

_**My sixty second countdown for you!**_

_Looking at each other we grinned - "Sixty second countdown"_


	17. Oh that's awkward

**A/N: Ok guys, truth time. The reason I haven't really been getting to the soulfinder stuff in the story is because I wasnt sure how to do it... but fear not! I have a plan! I hope it works...**

**Oh well you will just have to wait and see. **

****** Oh and guys , I am really excited about this one - check out Catching Kirsty by IAmSoRandomItScaresMe. She has made such an amazing start to her story - Oh and to some idiots if she originates Australia but has lived in the US all her life the she can join the US miliatary. ******

* * *

Alex

Closed off, hostile. I had been slipping. I knew I was being out of order to Iszy as well, she was just so flawless though! It had angered me that she could be so damn perfect , strong and caring when she had not found her soulfinder yet. I was a jerk. But that's not the worst part... I was a jerk to my soulfinder.

I used to picture what meeting your soulfinder would be like. I always thought mine would be just like me. Me and Iszy however were different in every way! Its strange though because now when I picture my Perfect soulfinder I see Iszy every time. In fact I cant even remember the girl I imagined.

Iszy hasn't came out of her room for a whole two days now! Rose comes and goes from there. No one else does though. I've tried, so many times. It doesn't work. Iszy still comes to the door red and puffy and tells me to get lost. I hear her cry every night. It breaks my heart at the thought of her being upset , however it ruins me knowing she is this upset because of me.

I tried to talk to Rose to. She just gave me a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulders and a sad smile. "It will work it's self out slowly , that is what soulfinders do. Just keep the memory alive in your heart that soulfinders are meant to be together. Iszy will come to you in her own time."

That advice is rubbish though. I cant keep the memory alive. Iszy is hurting and its all my fault! I have to do something. I have to help her. I need to know how to handle this. It breaks my heart knowing that I don't know the first thing about Iszy. I could of as well, if i had gotten to know her instead of putting her down. I didn't know though...

Thats no excuse though of course but I cant change time now. If i had know what the magnetic yet majestic pull towards Iszy had been, I would never have even looked at her the wrong way. I am a disappointment - No wonder she wants to be rid of me.

Sighing I rose slowly from the bed and walked to the windowsill. A loud knock at the front door stopped me in both thought and physical tracks and i began to make my way down stairs to answer the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" I shouted up the stairs as I had heard Charlie shuffling out of bed and walking in the general direction to the stairs. The light footsteps stopped and retreated back to the bedroom. Laughing softly at Charlie and Roses recent antics I opened the door and was greeted by the faces of 4 very unfamiliar faces.

"Hi, are you Alex Winchester." The man at the front said. He was tall and was clearly built. He looked at me with suspicion with obvious disdain and dislike creeping in around the edges.

"Yeah?" I said lamely still confused as to why they were here.

The man that had addressed me the first time now gave me a look of pure hate.

"I'm Will Benedict and this is my sister Sky and my two brothers Zed and Victor" The girl - Sky - looked like she was using telepathy as her eyes were misted over. Using my gift to check. I noticed she was.

"Ok ... why are you here?" I asked still in the dark as to why on earth they were here.

"Oh yeah..." Will said with obvious sarcasm. "Did I forget to mention that Iszys my daughter."

Oh shit.

**Iszy**

I have a feeling. The sort of feeling you get that tells you its the calm before the storm. Alex has been knocking at my door every half an hour for the last two days. It was touching at first , if unwanted, Now however its just starting to piss me off. I guess that's why I am getting this feeling - because Alex hasn't been to my room once today.

I mean don't get me wrong. The peace is definitely welcome - unlike Alex's constant presence. I just cant help being suspicious as to why he has not knocked. Apart from that little issue the quite has helped me reflect over the current dilemma I am in. I am willing to give Alex a chance, I mean after all he is my soulfinder.

I am not in the mess I was in when we first discovered the surprising news . No, I feel better now. I would even go as far as saying I feel quite understanding. From what Rose has told me Alex has had a hard life. That doesn't make what he done right. But it would be a miracle that after what he has been through he could possibly have even a ounce of compassion. He does have compassion though...

Slowly I recall yesterdays Telepathic conversation.

_Iszy?_

_What do you want Alex?_

_I'm sorry,_

_Yeah well everyone's sorry. Everyday_

_Iszy. I know it is gonna be hard but I just wanted you to know I love you and I will wait for you... We are meant to be together! I will fight for you Iszy._

At the time I had been freaked put and had immediately slammed shut on the telepathic connection. Now I thought of the telepathic conversation and it brought butterfly's to my tummy. I think that in time i could love Alex to. My thought train was yanked out of process when three loud wraps hit the door.

Ok time to leave this place, I thought to no one in particular. I got up and padded towards the stairs. I was nearly at the when Alex's voice called up the stairs.

"I'LL GET IT!"

His voice made me jump. Turning slowly I turned back to my room. God this was hard, just talk to him girl!

_chicken, don't worry about it these things take time!_

Oh dear - I could practically hear Aunties sky's voice in my head! I must be going insane!

_Your not going crazy doosh bag... I am here! Your Alex is a looker._

WHAT!

Running onto the landing that overlooked the stairs I heard my fathers voice mid sentence.

"Did I forget to mention that Iszys my daughter."


	18. Man, I have fallen hard

**A/N: **

** Hey guys... Its half term! Yes! Happy dance. This means a lot of lie in's for me. This also means a lot of updates for you guys! Starting with this one. Hope you enjoy. (There is a referal to Leanne , Victors soulfinder from my other Fanfic Loving Leanne in here so if you haven't read it - I'm sorry if it confuses you.)**

* * *

Wills POV

He wasn't what I had expected him to be. I thought Iszys soulfinder would be someone more, calm and laid back. My Iszy was strong in some ways but like everyone had her faults. Iszy was delicate and she needed some one who would care for her. This boy however looked angry. This boy looked like Zed at 17!

I had to give him a shot though. Sky was delicate and look how hers and Zeds relationship turned out. If Iszys soulfinder bond was as strong as theirs I would be ecstatic. I was not happy at the way he had treated Iszy but I had thought about it a lot. Mum and dad didn't hold it against Phoenix when she stole from yeves and dragged him into a world of criminal life. Not even when Leanne inadvertently led Victor to the very basement they were meant to be killed in and got them locked down there a mere 24 hours before the scheduled killing.

No, this boy would never intentionally hurt Iszy. He would have a good reason for this. Now I would just have to find why.

I heard pounding footsteps and spun around to find my angel running down the stairs. She stopped took in the scene in front of her and flew into my arms. Bursting into tears. Any scepticism of whether Alex was right for her melted away that second. The boy looked tortured. I knew that feeling it was the very same feeling I got when Kate was sad and there was nothing I could do for her.

Iszys head rose from my shoulder and spotted sky who was in Zeds arm. A silent tear was rolling down her cheek at Iszys pain. It amazed me how much that girl loved Iszy. Iszy walked over to sky and sky immediately wrapped her into a massive hug. Both girls burst into sobs and me and Zed shook our heads grinning. Alex however looked terrified. Man , did this boy ever relax?

_Its ok. They are just crying tears of happiness._

I said to him telepathicly. I looked at him and gave a reassuring nod. He gestured towards the kitchen and me and Zed followed. Victor however seemed to be a little less eager to follow. He instead wanted to stay and watch over the girls. Well , I wasn't going to object. Nodding in acceptance to Victors silent request to hover. I walked into the Kitchen. Geez , Victor even creeped me out sometimes.

Alex walked over to the kettle.

"Would you like a tea or coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah coffee would be great thanks." I said

Just as Zed mumered.

"Coffee please."

Well this was going to be an interesting coffee break.

Victors POV

Iszy. My niece. Need I say anymore? Protective, yes I was. Was this a bad thing though. No. It most definitely wasn't.

When Iszy was first born I was terrified. Terrified, in case I didn't love her. That the horror of slipping made my bitter jealousy for will and Kate made me push away my first niece. Of course, Magnus and Nico were born the year before. But I had slipped a lot since then. I shouldn't have worried though. As soon as I looked at her tiny little face, I adored her.

Everybody in our family does though. It still baffles me. Since Iszy was born she had captivated everyone who set foot near her. Everybody. Sky would do anything for the girl! Again, this was not a bad thing. I would walk in front of a bullet for any of my family. Iszy took it hard, when mum died. Almost as hard as dad did.

She didn't have her soulfinder to balance her out and for a while went a little wild. Consistently getting into fights. That is why Will was so concerned when she met the girls, Liv and her little sister Elizabeth. We didn't know what to expect from them. They were savants though. Supported Iszy out of the dark hole she was in. They helped her take away the pain with music. Sometimes I wonder if that's why sky is so protective over her, can relate to her so much.

Not long after, Liv , Magnus , Nico and Iszy had made a band. Kay wiggled her way in soon after and they began to do small gigs. We all thought nothing of it. I mean, starting a band is a right of passage for teenagers their age. They even had taken over the garage rehearsal cliché to prove it. But soon they began to show real talent. Then Magnus and Nico left for collage and Iszy decided to go with them.

Now looking at my Niece I wonder how the universe could put such an extraordinary girl into to this mess. But everything happens for a reason and as much as it kills me, I would just have to let this show run its course.

Alex's POV

Hurt. No, torture. When Iszy burst into tears it felt like some one was tearing my heart in to. My fault. All my fault.

I hate myself.

I am evil.

I don't deserve Iszy.

She is stuck with me. I would make it up to her. I'm sure. 100%.

I shuffle into the living room ad all eyes turn to look at me. I shift from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Errm, Iszy. Can I talk to you?"

Iszy looks at me, but still does not make any attempt to move. I don't blame her.

"Please?" I ask in a small voice.

"Erm ok, Dad i will be back in a minute" She all but whispers.

"Ok angel , take as long as you need."

_If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will kill you and don't even doubt that fact for a second pretty boy._

The telepathic voice creeps into my head. Tone haunting. I look up in surprise at the small blonde girl that is perched on the sofa. Her face is stern, carrying through her warning message. Great , they think I am going to upset her.

Me ad Iszy walk on to the houses grounds, they are stunning. The warm sun washes the trees in a golden bath and field rolls in to endless possibilities. Daring me and Iszy to create happy memories on them. I look at Iszy and the scene surrounding us melts into an unattractive pile compared to her. She truly is stunning. Man, I have fallen hard for her.

"Sooo" She says awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurt before she has chance to speak.

She kicks the dirt with her feet.

"I know, and I am willing to give this a try. I just, I don't know how much more of your put downs I can take Alex It hurts to muc-"

I don't hear the rest, because suddenly my lips are pressed to hers and the world is perfect for the first time in my life.


	19. Anoying little sisters end up in coffins

A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!

- Today's story recommendation - Discovering Alaska by sevenofdiamonds7 and soulmates by lillieje99

* * *

Iszy.

Fireworks.

Explosions.

Light.

Love.

Overwhelming.

Extraordinary.

Perfect.

Alex.

When the kiss ended I realised two things. 1) I was completely in love with Alex Winchester. 2) Zed was staring at us. Deciding to address the first one later I turned to glare at Zed.

"If you don't mind I am trying to kiss my soulfinder here!" I stated simply. Zed turned around and walked back towards the house, while Alex threw back his head and laughed. He leaned forward again once more and everything began to melt away. This was as good as the first kiss, if not better because the feeling behind it were now more profound, seeping into every stroke of my face. Every touch Alex left burnt into my skin, engraving the feeling through my face and directly to my heart.

After what felt like far to early Alex pulled away and I realised we must have been kissing quite a while. "Alex." I whispered softly against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Are we...This, for real?" I asked my voice not as strong as I had wanted it to be.

"Forever." He murmured. He paused for a while before whispering. "I know I have messed this up Iszy and I will make it up to you I promise"

I giggled an evil tone to my laugh. "Well..."

I felt Alex's amusement. "What is it?" He asked.

"You can start by giving me another kiss..."

He leant down to kiss me, smile happy to oblige and that was when I ducked out from under his arms and ran into the front room, falling onto the sofa in hysterics as Alex chased after me laughing in good humour too.

Sky's POV

They had been out there for a while now. I hope this is a good sign. I'm worried though. Just in case. I hear giggling coming from the garden and then Zed is walking into his room. I stand when he comes in, as do Will and Victor eager for information. Zed grins a lop sided grin and sits casually on the sofa. I suddenly get a telepathic image that warms my heart.

_A large garden full of green. Sun washes over everything but a couple in the centre of the garden are ones who receive the main attention of the warm summers glow. They are perfect together, the beautiful girl falling into the boys arms- a perfect fit. He looks into her eyes and it is clear that he adores her, she is his sun. The girl looks into to his eyes with a slight vulnerability. An innocence about her and complete disbelief that he wants her. The boys seems to pick this up of the girl , already so familiar with her and the way she thinks. Silently one look reassures the girl. Letting her know that she is all he needs everything he ever wanted. The girls look of uneasiness melts away and are replaced with an undying love that makes your heart wrench, the boy, overjoyed that she has finally accepted him leans forward and they melt into a kiss. The kind that gives butterflies to your tummy and makes all of your surrounding melt into one sloppy gloop, leaving only that very moment mattering to them. That is a kind of love that only a soulfinder bond can give you and that couple there have it.__  
_

As the image fades out of our heads we realised that the couple in front of our eyes was Iszy and Alex.

Iszy then ran in laughing away to her self. Her face fully anticipating something, when we asked her what was going on she quickly explained the situation and ran behind the curtains, hiding from Alex. When he caught up and ran into the room Iszy was nowhere to be seen... They played in good humour for the rest of the day and over all it was a brilliant end to a purposed trip.

* * *

_**Collage campus, Magnus, Nico and Iszy's room.**_

Liv's Pov

Geez! I mean I knew Kay was annoying but the girl took bleeding ears to a whole new level! To be fair it was less bordem and more sheer disbelief in the audacity and confidence this girl had! And believe me when I say it came in truck loads. Now I most certainly did not sign up for this when I committed myself to Iszy and should have totally put a 'No freaky - ass sisters' clause in the contract.

"Oh My God!" Kay shrieked from the other room so loud I practically fell from my chair.

"What! What's happened Kay? Are you ok"

Running into the dorm bathroom of Nico and that lots room I found Kay in a heap on the floor cradling her phone.

"My phone just died!" She shouted once more. "Now how am I supposed to know if that really cute guy from last Saturdays gig texts me?"

Oh I don't know, I thought to myself. But if Iszy doesn't come back soon the phone wont be the only thing she finds dead!


	20. Its got to be teegan

**A/N:**

** Hey guys, **

** I am so, so sorry for leaving it so long before I update. I have had such a busy holidays when I had thought it was going to be a quite one. Not only that but I left my laptop at my granddads and have only just got it back today. Feel free to have a go at me in the reviews... I totally deserve it! :) So im gonna stop talking now and send us back to the world of Iszy and Alex...**

**(Disclaimer: I am not joss Stirling, I can only wish I had such amazing books.)**

* * *

Nico 

The club had a vibe to it tonight, a feeling in the air that doesn't come around that much. I could feel myself being sucked in, carried away by the sweet drone of the enticing music. That made me smile. Mainly because I had been practically dragged out of the door today, forced to come out by Livs little sister Elisabeth. She was really sweet really. Usually I would have jumped at the idea of going out but not today. How come Iszy got to find her soulfinder first! Its so unfair. I'm older. Iszy hadn't been slipping at rapid speed either.

I had to find her soon. However, us Benedict's seemed to be in the constant habit of having soulfinders in grossly difficult situations. My guess is mine would be no different. Me and Iszy have always been close though, Magnus too. Always one solid foundation.

Maybe that's why it hit me and Magnus a bit harder than it should of that we had to find out the exciting news off mum. I mean, if I found my soulfinder, Iszy and Magnus would be the first people I would call. I guess Iszy just doesn't feel the same...

Then again from what I have heard from my more frequent phone calls with the family, this Alex Winchester has been a dick to her. I don't think that's right. Call me old fashioned but I believe in the whole soulfinder fairytale where the boy cherishes the girl and spoils her. Not acts like a prick and make her cry. I can feel myself getting angry at the bastard that thinks he can get away with treating my cousin like that. Best distract myself away from the subject before I end up punching an innocent bystander.

Coming out of my hazy train of thought. I take in the perfect vibe of the club. My eyes scan the crowd, looking for a suitable prospect to spend the night with. My gaze falls on one girl and my heart stops. She is stunning, with blonde curls cascading down her back she sits on the bar stool. Her posture tall and inviting. She has giant green eyes that seem to light up into a mirror image of what I am feeling when her gaze falls on me.

I walk over slowly as I take in her outfit. She was wearing a plain black dress, tight and short. Hugging a perfect figure, highlighting every perfect curve. She is of medium hight and even with heels o she is o match for my tall 6ft height.

The trance I was previously in begins to wear off and I shake my head in bewilderment. I already know. This girl is my soulfinder. And I haven't even spoken telepathicly to her! I gesture my hand towards the bartender and she smiles shyly and nods her head. Making her excuses to her friends she crosses over the bar to wear I have just taken my seat.

_Hi, erm I teegan and I think your my soulfinder..._

* * *

Elisabeth

I pretty much loose Nico as soon as I get into the club. It doesn't bother me though and I am just glad he is finally letting loose. That boys is way to uptight for a collage kid. Throwing my head back I let a honeycomb laugh escape from my lips when I spot Nico chatting to a hot blonde. Maybe he is letting go a little too much.

The usual worry soon interrupts my short-lived happiness. Soulfinder. We were all so ecstatic Iszy found hers but it made us all feel a lot worse about not finding our own yet. I wasn't even sure I would have a soulfinder and if I did what would she be like?

Olivia is slipping the most now. I mean, the girl has now been locked in her room for 3 days. I am not the type to worry but wow. I have no idea what to do. Sometimes it annoys me at how straightforward my sisters life is. She has more chance of a normal life.

She will never have to deal with the discrimination or dirty looks from others. Because what considered normal in this world is girl - boy. Anything different and people resent you. It hurts me as well that that's what it has to be like to. Don't get me wrong I am not ashamed of what I am. Far from it.

No, what I am ashamed of is what other people think is ok to comment on. They have no regard for how there words have repercussions on the receiving end of the words. Or even worse when they do know, but say it anyway. I am made of tougher stuff though me. I would take the whole world on and come out fighting. Olivia however, was not born with the same gene. And that is precisely why I am worried about my big sister.

I glanced at a boy who I had noticed staring at my ass. Huh, good luck trying to get hold of me you arrogant pig I thought as I gave him a dirty look. This didn't seem to stop him though. No, this seemed to please him more. Sliding out of his chair in a motion he no doubt thought was 'smooth' he slithered over to me and smiled. Clapping his hands to get the bartenders attention he ordered to glasses of champagne and handed one to me.

"Why champagne?" I snapped snarkily as I gulped down the drink. Well if it was going for free I might as well take it.

"Cause I'm celebrating getting laid." He replied with a suggestive smirk

I chocked on my drink. "Errr ,not with me your not mate!" I quipped rudely.

"Yes I fucking am" He said, his expression turning terrifyingly nasty in a matter of milliseconds. Grabbing my arm he dragged me out of the cub doors and down the alleyway.

_Nico!_


	21. Till the day I die

**A/N:**

* * *

** Hey guys, **

** I have been a nice person and given you 2 chapters in one day. But I can also be evil... **

**As you guys may have noticed both Nico and Elisabeth's POVS were left on cliffhangers. Iszy and Olivia's will now be left on cliffhangers. **

**And I will not be updating until I get some reviews so mahahahahaha! Enjoy the anticipation. **

* * *

Olivia

Everything was simpler when we were children. Every fight had a resolution. Our biggest worry was being on Santa's bad list. Every problem we had could be solved by a few soothing words by mum. Not any-more though. Its ironic really how we would lie awake at night as kids wishing to grow up. Now, we have discovered life Is shit. We wish nothing more than to be that age again, where how many presents we got under the tree was our biggest concern.

Everything harder now. Life is harder. I pick up the half empty bottle of whisky and take a reasonable gulp of its contents. Hissing at the vile strength of the substance in my mouth I grit my teeth.

He is out there somewhere. I have no doubt in my mind he is. But 'out there' isn't working for me any more. I need more than that. I need to know him. To be so wrapped up in his arms you don't know where I start and he ends. I want to be wanted. And I don't know how much longer I can be unwanted for.

Me and Iszy have been friends since we were 13 year old. We have been part of the band since we were 17 years old. I love that girl as much as I love Elisabeth. It wouldn't be human though if I wasn't jealous. I mean I am not bitter or anything. No, Its just Iszy finding her soulfinder has magnified my need for mine by a billion.

It hurts you know. Everyday I wake up alone. Its horrible having your heart torn in two. No, not horrible, that's a weak word for it. Torture that's what it is. Yes that's what it is, It hurts.

When things hurt you take a pill to kill the pain. So lets give it a try. I empty the pills into my hand. 1,2,3,4,5 all washed down with a good old swig of whisky. After a while the room turns cloudy and the pain starts to dull. Not enough though.

6,7,8 more pills are emptied into my mouth. I hope this works I feel myself think as my thoughts lead somewhere else. Somewhere where I was happy. Soon the room starts to sway and I feel out of my own body if you know what I mean. I still know what my problems are, but I cant feel the pain no more.

No, now there is a different pain. A burning sensation in my heart. No, no! This was supposed to stop the heartbreak not make it worse.

_soulfinder._

_soulfinder._

_soulfinder._

_soulfinder._

The words ring through my head. Taunting me to no end on what I haven't got. I'm a glass under the tap. I'm filling up quickly, soon im going to overflow.

_Soulfinder_.

And that was all it took. That one word. I cant take any more of this. No! My head directs me to the pills. I poor the contents into my hands. I can feel them shaking. Its my time to go now. I throw my head back and shove the pills into my mouth. Forcing them down with whiskey before I can change my mind.

I lay down on the floor next to my bed. The last thing that rings through my mind is '_I probably should have wrote a suicide letter'_

Death lolls me into a peaceful, yet permanent sleep.

* * *

Iszy

Perfection. My day was simple perfection. Me and Alex decided to have a 'no interruptions' Day. This meant leaving our phones, money and any means of contact to the human world at home. We walked the a field about 15 minutes down the road to have a quite picnic and get to know each other.

The first part of the day didn't go exactly to planned. Mainly because Alex has no sense of direction whatsoever. This basic meant that the quite stroll to the field, was actually a brisk and hurried walk down a loud main road with several crossing and turnings to go down.

But that didn't matter now, because I was exactly where I wanted to be. In Alex's arms. Well legs really. I had my head resting on Alex's legs as he stroked my hair. It was perfect and there was no place I'd rather be. Hey - that was quite catchy. I pulled my song lyrics book out of my bag - the only possesion I had been allowed to bring other than the picnic and began to write.

...

were a thousand miles from comfort

We have travelled land and sea,

but as long as you are with me,

there's no place I'd rather be.

/

I would wait forever

exalted in the scene,

as long as I am with you

my heart continues to beat.

I feel Alex looking at the lyrics over my shoulder. I look at him for approval and he grins.

"My baby's so talented!"

I grin ad carry on...

with every step we take

Kyoto to the bay

strolling so casually

/

were different and the same

get you another name

switch up the battery

/

if you gave me a chance

I would take it

its a shot in the dark

but ill make it

/

know with all of your heart

you cant shake me.

when I am with you

there's no place id rather be.

I look at Alex, enjoying my moment in the spotlight. Alex isn't smiling no more though.

"What's the matter?" I asked, shallow beauty queen act gone.

"Nothing" He says shrugging my had of him and walking away.

Jumping up I follow after him, shouting after him all the way across from our secluded little spot on the field. I cant understand what the matter. Had I done something wrong? Oh god, I wasn't loosing him was I? Alex started walking over the the crossing on the road.

I just stood there and watched him gormlessly. Then suddenly my heart caught up with what my head had just concluded. I cut across the road and ran towards the pavement, keen to cut Alex off. What happened next was not something I was prepared for.

I heard the horn before I noticed anything else. Turning on point I found myself in a game of chicken against the car. It was giant, a monster towering over me, ready for the kill. The dusk that had set into the sky illuminated its headlights, turning me into a rabbit in headlights. I froze in front of the vehicle.

I heard the screech of the tires and the shocked screams of innocent bystanders. The impact was the worst thing though. The car hit me straight on, flipping my body up the window screen. I heard a smash and what felt like a hundred shards of glass stabbing into my legs. I screamed in pain I couldn't help it.

Then all too soon I was rolling over the car and onto the floor. But I didn't stop there I kept rolling. The concrete took no mercy on me, pushing every shard of glass into my legs. Paralysing pain stopped me from moving myself out of the lane I had rolled into ...

The lane that had yet another car coming down the road blissfully unaware of my limp and broken body lying on the floor...

THUD!


	22. The fault in our mistakes

**A/N: **

** Ok, thank you to those guys who reviewed and to UpsideDownFrown96 and for making me double over with laughter.**

**Also to lillieje99 who reviewed and Favorited Hand in hand to hell! Also who took the time to find it when I forgot to message her (Long story)**

**Spartacus1997 you are amazing! Like actually amazing! Not only do you write the most amazing fan fictions, you take the time to read and review my chapters without fail. You have been an un-replaceable support base to hand in hand to hell.**

**Lastly to Wease, who is today's story recommendation with 'A Benedict wedding' which was really good! And while you are on their page you should check out the telepathic conversation they wrote between crystal and xav!**

**okay guys here it is... **

* * *

Nico

_Nico!_

Elisabeth's voice set shivers down my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

_Lizzy! What's wrong._

_Help me! Make him stop! Outside the club. Alley. HELP ME! _

I let out a growl as I ran towards the exit to the club, Teegan on my heels. I knew she was confused and I didn't have time to explain it to her. I had the decency to walk out of the club though instead of teleporting so that I didn't scare her to much.

I pushed past every person in my way and got out of the club in record time. Racing out of the door I got to the alley and legged it to the bottom following Liz's screams. When I got there I found a scene that pulsed rage through my veins. Little Liz, 18 years old. Lay on the floor, a guy clearly older than her forcing her top over her head.

Thats when I saw red. Without even pausing I had the guy of Liz and against the wall in seconds. The next part that followed was my fist pounding against the side of the bastards head. At some point I felt Teegan kneel down next to a very shaken Liz, whom I was yet to check. I threw the guy to the floor, my face warning him to stay where he was and knelt down next to Liz.

When I saw the state of Liz I wanted to beat the guy again. This time until he stopped breathing. The look on Teegans face however stopped me she was right. Liz did need me more right now. Scooping her up into my arms like a baby I cradled her to my chest like a baby and walked out of the ally.

As soon as we rounded the corner of the alley the bouncer spotted us and rushed over.

"What happened - is she ok?!" He asked , expression worried.

"Does she look okay?" I snarled at him.

Teegan nudged me and Liz started sobbing hysterically.

"Look at her!" I screamed. "You wanna be more careful who you let into your club!"

Liz started crying into my jumper and I held her closer to me as Teegan went of to show the bouncer the scumbag lying half-concious in the alleyway. It killed me to be so far from Teegan when we had only just met but Liz needed me more right now.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Lizzy" I whispered soothingly to her.

"Its ok, I want Olivia" She whimpered. It killed me to hear her so vulnerable. The strong Liz we had all once known was gone and I had a feeling she would be for a while.

Pulling out my phone I called Magnus and asked him to go get Olivia. He was confused at first but after a brief explanation he quickly agreed and soon after hung up to go get Liv.

"Its ok" I whispered to Liz. "Its gonna be ok"

* * *

Magnus

The shrill of my phone rang loud into the night. With a pissed of sigh I rolled onto my side and read the caller ID: Magnus. Shit, Nico went out last night and he isn't really one for drunken calls. Something must be up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mag, look some things happened. I need you to drive over to Livs and bring her to OJ's nightclub please"

"What, now!?"

"Yes Mag! Now!"

"Why!"

"I don't have time to explain."

"Who's crying?"

"Liz."

"Why?"

"Don't worry"

"Look you better start explaining bro, or I ain't doing nothing!"

"Someone tried to rape Liz tonight."

"WHAT!...Me and Liv will be there in 15!"

"k, bye."

The phone went dead. Adrenaline buzzed through my body! Liz was a baby! Just turned 18! Who the fuck In their right mind!. I hope Nico smashed them, if he didn't I will. I get to Liz ad Liv's is house quickly. I didn't break any traffic laws. I didn't speed. I just got there quickly. I walk up to the door and knock. Then I hear pounding coming from inside the house. A sort of base. Great , Liz has the music going.

Sighing in disdain I reached under the mate and pulled the spare key up. Cliché I know, but perfect for times like this. As I unlock the door I get a feel of urgency rush over me, as if my head knows something the rest of me hast quite caught up with yet. As I walk through the house everything is dark. Olivia's room is the only one with a light on.

I knock on the door loudly call her. No answer. I keep knocking for what feels like forever and then give up. If Olivia wasn't going to answer then I was going in. Closing my eyes I felt the familiar misty sensation I felt when I teleported. Opening my eyes my gaze staggered around Olivia's room. It was bad. Empty bottles of alcohol and beer case streamed the floor like a blanket.

Then my gaze truly caught something that made my heart leap. The empty bottle of pills hand a hand clutched around them. "LIV!" I screamed as I cried into her limp body.


	23. Only our memories can bring us down

AN: HI GUYS,

I'm soi sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I have just got out of the hospital due to appendicitis. I am better now though. I will be continuing updates at the usual speed. Sorry about the lay out of this one, wasnt sure how to put it though, I will have a second short 700 word update tonight xx

* * *

** Alex**

I heard the screams and spun around. As I did my worst nightmares confirmed Iszy flew onto the car with a sickening crack. I ran towards her, the accident was nasty but definitely not fatal. Then she rolled. She kept rolling and didn't stop. She didnt stop until that massive truck came and stopped her for me.

THUD.

Blood everywhere.

A crimson bloody massacre of heart break and hurt.

Pain.

She was in so much pain.

Come on Iszy open your eyes.

Or just squeeze my hand, just common baby do something.

I cant loose her now, not yet.

She's mine, NO!

Iszy come back.

Voices, shouting screaming.

Its all a blur.

I wont let go of your hand baby.

I've got you Iszy.

Common babe just squeeze my hand.

what's that beeping about.

Nurses, doctors at the scene.

The ambulance is here baby, they are going to make you feel better now.

The pains gonna go away baby.

I will make it go away.

Im so sorry baby.

I love you.

Dont go Iszy.

I want to swap places with her someone do something.

Its ok Iz, your dads on his way.

Your dads coming Izsy.

Squeeze my hand.

Come on princess.

Ok then your dads holding your other hand, squeeze his.

I love you Iszy,

3 hours now Izz.

Common show me your there!

I've got to get out of here,

I love you.

I step out of the hospital and swallow the air. Not enough, my lungs screamed begging to be engulfed into cool, fresh air. I cant breathe. My heart is being torn in two. I'm lost without her. Water. Cool, fresh and sapphire waters that entice me to jump, off the bridge and into the water. It looks so careless so trouble free, I could be like that, it could be inviting me you know. Inviting me to jump.

A hand on my shoulder pulls me from my frantic haze. I look up into the eyes of a tall man with a slim brunette girl clinging to his arm, eyes a picture of distrust yet concern. Snapping fully back into reality with a sharp bang I realise what must have looked like standing on the edge of the hospital balcony. Threatening to fall into the the pool below. I must have looked like my mother.

* * *

The day my life had changed began like any other really, nothing special. Then again you don't tend to observe any out of the ordinary things at the age of 7. Not unless forced too. I remember looking for mum. I was hungry. So hungry. I was used to there being no food in the fridge and that was no worry, I would just have to find mum. She would scrape the penny jar and run down the shops for something.

"Mum, MUM!" she must be in her room. A feel of foreboding washed over me. Don't open the door Alex, don't do it!

* * *

I come to panting and gasping for air. Oh god! I really pass out, I cringe in embarrassment and then realise where I am. And why. Then I take i the four seriously concerned faces around me. As usual though, once the flashback starts it doesn't stop.

* * *

The door handle felt cool and set an atmospheric glare of sinister over the scene. I push the door an inch and call mum. No answer. I push the door open and look in. "Mum? MUM!"

My eyes register the devastating sight before my brain does. I wish it never had caught up. I wish I could earse the memory of my mothers bloody wrists laying on her blue glowing skin. Devastation, hurt doesnt even begin to touch it.

* * *

I come too a second time and breathe a sigh of relief. Its over now.

Feeling a massive wave of deja vu I Once again take in the concerned faces around me.

"What was that?" The Benedict with the brunette soulfinder asks.

"That doof was a flashback" Another guy with Hispanic features teased. He looked me over with a doctors precision. "Are you alright."

"Yeah, I get them quite a lot nothing to worr-"

Suddenly Will came rushing into the parking lot, "guys quick its Iszy, she's awake!"

_ISZY!_

The reply was instant.

_ALEX!_


End file.
